Burn My Dread
by LuckydrawR
Summary: Instead of giving up all his life-force to seal Nyx what if Minato took back that which was sealed within him? Would he still be able to withstand Death and continue to live? What does Igor want him to do exactly? A new journey awaits ... will Minato be able to face his demons or be swallowed by his regrets? P3 and P4 Crossover and in first person of protagonists.
1. Brand New Days

_**I've been recently playing Persona games (I'm new to the series) and I wanted to write a Fanfiction on the two games that got me REALLY invested in the series; Persona 3 FES and Persona 4. Now I only finished FES two months ago (haven't finished the Answer yet) and I've nearly finished Persona 4 (on second last dungeon). The reason I wanted to do a sort of crossover between the two is I really liked the interactions between the characters in Persona Q (nearly finished second dungeon) and I wanted to write a Fanfic around the P3 MC joining in with the P4 gang's investigation as half the fanfic's I find on it are either discontinued or go off course.**_

 _ **So since I'm new to Persona go easy on me if I get some things in the Persona series wrong, but I'll try to research it as well. If I do get things wrong explain what I did and I'll try and fix it as best I can. This is a game franchise I've really grown fond of and I want to share this Fanfic. Though it may be similar to others out there with the same premise I hope you still enjoy it.**_

 _ **Also since I have not finished the Answer yet whatever ending that has will not be featured here. It only features Persona 3's ending and the MC being involved with Persona 4. I will most likely add other stuff ... like a certain internet theory I've grown to like, but more on that later. I'm not an expert on Persona, I mainly focused on the story and characters rather than fusions so if my portrayal of such is wrong, please, correct me. You could also see this as an alternate world, but who knows.**_

 _ **This will also be in first person. It will switch between the two protagonists each chapter. My interpretation of P4 MC will be both from the game and Anime adaptation while P3 MC will be the same. It's how I saw them in my experience. I saw Yu as outgoing and social and Minato as more an anti-social and introverted guy. Complete opposites. Which is why I like both of them in their own way.**_

 _ **Anyways, with that out of the way I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Brand New Days**

 **Minato's POV - 05/01 Sun**

" _I don't want him to die! I'll give him my life if I have to!"_

Darkness. That's all I can see.

I hear a familiar sound in my eardrums.

I know this sound.

" _Your contract has expired, but do not fret. Another journey has only just begun and you - my dear guest; have the decision to go. Will you give yourself a second chance?"_

I slowly open my eyes and look to my side to see a window; the sound still drumming in my ears. I look down at my chest to see my MP3 player; it was indeed the sound I was hearing. I groaned lightly and leaned back in my seat, staring out the window. I could faintly see my reflection in the glass, but didn't bother with it.

My mind was elsewhere.

"That conversation … seems so long ago…" I continue to stare out the window; watching the scenery go by. I knew now that I was on a train. The scenery outside showed that I was in an urban area or heading to one. There weren't many buildings from what I could see from here.

Where was I going again?

I put a hand to my head and tried to think about what Igor had told me. He had used so few words to explain the situation to me, especially after what happened in March last year.

Is what he said true?

I swallowed a lump in my throat and just shook my head. I'll think about it more later. Right now, I have to remember what it was I have to do here; something about … a second chance.

Ugh ... I'm getting headache now...

I rub my temples and groan as I hear a loud screech of wheels and nearly fall out of my seat. I stopped myself with my feet before looking around with a slight frown on my face.

"Yasoinaba Station; last call for Yasoinaba," a conductor said over a radio from the front carriage.

My eyes grew wide at hearing this. "Yaso…inaba? I … know that name, but how?"

I shook my head at this thought and stood up from my seat, grabbed my luggage and headed out of the carriage I had been in. I look around the station and noticed it wasn't overly crowded, especially if I compared it to Iwatodai. I shuffled my way out of the station and found my way onto the street in no time.

I blinked in surprise at how small the town was. It really _was_ just a small rural town. I sighed to myself in annoyance.

 _What has Igor planned for me to do here? There's nothing here._ I grabbed my luggage and dragged it to the edge of a long street; looking around for any sign of a hotel or inn. This town is small enough that I should find one.

Then why can't I?

"Do you need help?"

I whirl around to see a boy around my age with a silver bowl-cut and eyes. He wore a school uniform with a roman numeral two on one collar of the black jacket he wore. I felt a little jealous looking up at him like this as he was taller than me by a few feet.

I sighed and nodded my head. "You could say that."

"Are you staying with relatives?" the boy asked me.

I was caught off guard by the question and looked away; shaking my head as my answer.

"Okay. So your just here for…" He trailed off as if questioning my intentions on being here.

I don't exactly know either. I wasn't given an exact response, but I guess lying won't hurt. "I'm transferring to the school here."

The boy's eyes seemed to widen slightly before smiling. "Really? I go there. Maybe we'll run into each other there."

"Maybe…" I muttered more to myself than a reply to him.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself…" the boy held his hand out to me with a small smile gracing his lips. "I'm Yu Narukami."

I stared at the hand before sighing and shaking it. "Minato Arisato…"

Yu seemed to quirk an eyebrow at my behaviour but I just let go of his hand and turned my attention away from him. "So, are there any inns or dorms I can stay at?"

He pointed down a road opposite us. "Down that road is a place called the Amagi Inn, but sometimes they get full fast." Yu looked at me with a hint of concern on his face as I stared down that road. "I could ask my Uncle if he could…"

"No. I'm a stranger to you." I turned to Yu and gave him one of my smallest smiles of gratitude. "Thank you, but I'll pass. I just needed directions."

I walked down the road and away from the boy I had just met. I walked, tirelessly; my feet beginning to burn under my weight. I need to get back into shape; maybe that's why just walking is tiring me out. After what felt like an hour; I finally came to a sudden stop outside what appeared to be a small wooden inn; not as big as a hotel, but big enough to house quite a few people.

I must be really bent out of shape to be puffing...

I approached the front sliding door and opened it to be greeted by a girl in a pink kimono also around my age with long black hair. "Hello and welcome to the Amagi Inn." She bowed and then stood back up to get a good look at me before blushing and regaining her composure.

What is it with girls and blushing? I can never get that.

"Do you have a spare room?" I asked her almost immediatly.

"Huh!" she exclaimed in shock at my question. Why is she shocked? Wouldn't people normally ask that? "Ah … umm … yes, I believe so!"

I lowered my eyelids at her stuttering words and lost composure. Why are girls so odd?

She walked over to the counter and looked over a notebook. It probably listed all the inhabitants who were currently staying at the inn. Her charcoal black eyes scanned the paper for a vacant room and it could be possible there wasn't one.

I saw her take in a deep breath. If that wasn't any indication they had no rooms then I don't know what else would be. I took out my phone to check the time before finally deciding to tell her not to bother anymore when she made a small noise, "Aha! Room 113 is unoccupied. You can use that if you want." When she looked up at me however I noticed how her eyes kept moving away from mine.

"If it's the only one available I'm going to have to," I said more to myself than to her as I took some money out of my pants pocket and handed it to her.

She counted the money before smiling and showing me the way to the room; down a simple one-way wooden hall. Reminded me of the inn we stayed at in Kyoto. I shivered a little at the memory, but kept my composure up as I followed her to my room. She stopped in front of a sliding door and bowed in front of me.

"This is your room. How long will you be staying?"

"I don't know yet, but I have enough money to pay daily if you like," I told her.

This seemed to surprise her as she stood back up instantly. "N…No, you don't have to do that; maybe once a week is fine. You got school work to do like me after all!" She sputtered out, nervously.

"You're right…" I said, turning my head slightly to look at the sliding door.

"Umm … I didn't catch your name." I turned to face her as her face was now bright pink like her kimono. "I…I need to write your name down and…"

"Minato Arisato."

She jumped as I told her my name and nodded her head. "I'm Yukiko Amagi. My family owns the inn, so … you'll see me around a lot."

I nodded at her and turned back to the door, opening it. As I was about to head inside I heard Yukiko start to head back to the front desk down the hall. I turned my head and spoke up, "Amagi-san?" I asked her, making her jump and turn around to face me once more.

"Y…Yes?"

"What's the school in the area called?" I asked the question I had forgotten to ask Yu.

She looked at me confusedly before finally answering. "Yasogami High … why?"

I turned back to my room and walked in. "Just curious." I closed the door behind me before she could ask anything else. I looked around the room; it was small, but not too small. There was a futon in the corner and a TV set near the window along with a phone. There were also some sliding cupboards I could put my luggage in.

I walked over to the cupboards, put my luggage down and bent down next to it to start unpacking. As I was putting away my clothes I stopped and looked at the door for a moment. A slight hint of wariness came over me.

The number.

Thirteen.

Why am I always associated with that number?


	2. Beauty of Destiny

**_I want to try completing Persona 4 before I complete the Answer as I heard the Answer has a lot of grinding and I'd rather playthrough it rather than watch it on youtube. I wouldn't feel accomplished if I did and I'd feel like I cheated myself out of completing it._**

 ** _Also an answer to DAlzii asking if Marie will be in this. No, she will not. I'm playing the PS2 version so I don't know anything about her a part from what I've seen of her in Q and even then it's very little. I will not be adding characters I don't know very well like Theodore (even though I love him in Persona Q I don't know him well), or the female protagonist (so sorry if you like her, but I've only played FES, 4 and Q) and Marie (again she's only in Golden not in the original so I don't know anything about her). They're the only ones that won't be appearing in the fic. I might bring in the other Persona 3 characters at some point, but I don't know when because right now it's Minato IN Persona 4 and figuring out his objective set by Igor._**

 ** _Also, last thing - I don't know if there will be any couples as of yet. I do like some in the Persona games I've played, but I'm unsure whether to put any in. But seeing as I'm focusing more on the story and characters right now rather than romance I'll think about that later._**

 ** _Also I decided to put down the dates and times so it wouldn't be confusing of when all this is happening. There will also be time-skips, but hopefully not a lot as it will probably just skip a day or two to show special events, the dungeons and Social Links. When the Protagonists are speaking they will put -chan, -kun and -san on the end of the characters names for that respective character however when they are narrating they won't because it will get too tiresome to write._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Beauty of Destiny_**

 ** _Yu's POV – 05/02 Mon - Morning - Yasogami High_**

It was raining again today. I sighed to myself as I held my umbrella close to my chest and walked up the slope to Yasogami High. The forecast had been right again.

Though … at least we made it on time.

If we didn't who knows what would've happened to Yukiko?

"Oh, good morning, Yu-kun," I heard a voice call from behind me. I turn around to see Yukiko running up the slope with a red umbrella and her usual red blazer and headband on.

"Good morning."

"It's raining … it's not going to last past nightfall, though," she told me and I gave a slight nod as an answer. Her eyes drifted away from me and looked at the ground. I can tell by her posture that she looks uncomfortable. Was she uncomfortable around me or was it something else? "Every time it rained while I was 'over there', you must have been…" A silence drifted between us before she gasped and looked back up. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gloomy."

I shook my head at her reaction with a small smile on my face. "It's fine." So, that's why...

"Um, Golden Week starts tomorrow, right? Do you have any plans?" She was quick to change the topic.

"I have a family outing," I told her.

"I…I see. That must be tough." She seemed to be shocked at my answer.

I could almost feel a sweat-drop forming by the side of my head at her answer.

Umm ... why would it be tough?

A smile soon graced her lips once more. "But at least it looks like we're going to have clear skies all week. It'd be nice if it could stay peaceful like this, but the mystery hasn't been solved yet."

I nod at her. "I agree. We have to keep on our toes just to be sure." We started to walk up to the school and made our way up over to the stairs. I thought for second I spotted someone with blue hair walk over to the faculty office, but I may have imagined it. We continued up the stairs to the second floor, down the hall and to our classroom; Class 2-2.

I took my seat beside Chie; a girl with a bright green sweater with yellow stripes and short brownish-blond hair. Yukiko took her seat in front of us just as our homeroom teacher walked in making everyone but me stiffen. He scoured the room with his keen eyes and grits his large teeth together before scoffing.

If you can call it gritting; it looks more like he's biting his lip…

I wonder if it draws blood on some days...

"I'm hearing a lot of chatter about Golden Week, but don't forget first and foremost, you're students!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Wow, his voice grates on the ears at times.

"Speaking of students; we got another washed up loser from the city!" He turned his head to the classroom door with his eyebrows scrunched up in a frown. "Get in here and introduce yourself!"

The student who walked in was the same guy I met in the middle of town yesterday. He was a head or two shorter than me; probably Yosuke's height. He had short blueish hair and half of it covered the right side of his face while his eyes – the one I could see was greyish blue. He was wearing the Yasogami uniform similar to how I wear mine only he had a pair of earphones hanging around his neck like Yosuke and an MP3 player.

"My name is Minato Arisato." That's it. Really? No extra information.

How dull...

"Alright, now go sit down before I put you on my shit list!" Morooka pestered Minato; who just gave him a slight annoyed glance. Though Minato did as he said I noticed that Morooka seemed a bit hesitant at saying anything else to him.

Did the new student … _scare_ King Moron?

I shook my head at that thought as if it were ridiculous. As if … he yelled at me on my first day just for searching for a seat. How would someone else be able to one-up me without really saying anything to him? He just glanced at him and that was all it took, so how could he scare him?

My thoughts stopped as the new student walked down my row and past my desk. My eyes instantly went to him, eyeing him; suspiciously, as he walked past me and I noticed his eyes glance at me briefly before looking forward once more. He headed to the back of the row and sat behind Yosuke. I turned back to the front as Mr Morooka began to lecture us about our uniforms.

I began to zone out after this and thought about the new student.

There was something definitely odd about him. However I can't call my punches just yet.

If anything … I should at least get to talk to him first and then see why I have this odd feeling about him.

If he allows it…

 ** _After School_**

"Man…" I turn around to face Yosuke; an orange haired guy with headphones and brown eyes. "Why are Morooka's classes such a pain to sit through?"

"Because he rambles on about us; the students instead of teaching us anything," I turn my attention to Chie this time as she continued the conversation.

"That actually makes sense," I put my own opinion in.

"I know right! He doesn't have to put his own ramblings into our lessons!" Yosuke exclaimed. "Can't he do that at home?"

"You're rambling right now, Yosuke," I told my friend.

"Sh…Shut up!" he exclaimed, flushing a little due to embarrassment.

This just caused Chie and Yukiko to laugh as Yosuke denied his previous statement. I just smiled at the three as the girl continued to laugh at Yosuke's denial, but my attention was caught when I heard a chair scraping behind us. I turned around to see Minato standing up from his chair with his bag ready to leave. My friends seemed to have taken notice of this as well.

Yukiko was the first to speak which caught us all off-guard, "Are you leaving Minato-san?"

Chie turned to her friend with shock on her face. "You know him, Yukiko!?"

"He's staying at the inn, so I only know that much," she told Chie.

"Really?" Chie and Yosuke chimed together as they looked over at Minato.

"What?" he asked in what sounded like a defeated and annoyed tone.

Is it me or does he seem like he'd rather _not_ be around people? I began to look to the side as though in thought. If that's so then why bother transferring to this school? Is it because it's in a rural area?

I grabbed my head and sighed in annoyance. Ugh … so many questions that I may not even get answers to. He's … mysterious is all I can say right now.

Yosuke stood up from his seat and pointed at himself. "Why not hang out with us? We'll show you around to the best spots and even treat you to lunch tomorrow!"

"Yosuke's paying!" Chie exclaimed, raising her hand which caused Yosuke to gawk at her. "Also bring lots of steak too!"

"Junes doesn't sell steak!"

"Make them then!"

I looked back over to Yosuke and Chie as the two began to quarrel over what food should be sold at Junes. I noticed Yukiko trying to hold in her laughter before seeing Minato just staring at the two with a hint of amusement in his grey eyes.

Or at least the one I can see.

"Are you two a couple?" Minato asked rather bluntly.

We all turned to stare at him in surprise; Yukiko had now broken out into huge bursts of laughter while Yosuke and Chie were dumbfounded. I could only stare at him in shock. He had just asked a question, rather bluntly, about someone's relationship status.

Does he have no shame?

Or rather does he care about what he says at all?

"We're not!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"You act like it," he stated again and I noticed the hint of a smirk on his face.

I get it.

He's probably had friends like Chie and Yosuke before, so he's learnt how to tease them. They probably remind him of them.

I turned towards the two and before the two of them could argue further I decided to step in and stop them before they started anything. "How about we show him around first and then you two can think about dating arrangements?"

"We're not dating?!"

 ** _05/03 Tues_**

 ** _Junes Food Court - Daytime_**

"Why did you bring Nanako-chan to a place like this on Golden Week?" Yosuke questioned me as we sat at one of the vacant tables in the food court of Junes. There were six of us in total since Nanako is now here as well. My family outing was cancelled due to my Uncle being unable to take those days off so I had to bring her along.

Minato is sitting between me and Yukiko; he had his earphones on and was listening intently to his music, but I noticed one earpiece was off indicating he could be listening to us too. We had showed him around yesterday afterschool and even though he's still quite mysterious he did agree to come here to hang out.

Even if at the time we had only known I wouldn't be coming…

"Where else is there to go?" Chie asked as if tempting Yosuke to give her an example.

"This _was_ a last minute arrangement..." I brought up, making Yosuke shrink back in his seat at my tone.

"I _love_ Junes!" Nanako exclaimed with a smile on her face and we all turned to face her. She had an aura of innocence surrounding her which I think is why everyone enjoys her company so much.

A look of shock crossed Yosuke's features as he stared at my young cousin. "N…Nanako-chan…"

Nanako's smile quickly faded as it was replaced by one of sadness. "But we were _supposed_ to go on _real_ trip. We were going to make boxed lunches."

"Wow! So you can make boxed lunches, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko asked, sounding curious.

Oh no. I know where this is going to go.

Nanako instantly shook her head and looked at me. I could feel my insides twirl with unease as they all looked at me as if asking how I could do that. Come on! It's not like all guys don't cook!

"Oh, so you're the family cook? Pretty impressive, ' _big bro'_!" Chie gave me a huge grin and I just gulped.

The way she said it kind of made my unease slightly worse.

"Big … bro…" Nanako looked as if she was contemplating what Chie had just said and I turned to look at her in confusion.

"I…I'm a pretty good cook too, you know … probably," Chie told us as she tried to get a good word in on her own cooking. "If you'd ask, I would've whipped up some boxed lunches as easy as pie. Yea…"

Yosuke folded his arms as if in thought while looking off into the distance before finally answering, "Uhh, let me think about—NO!"

Chie turned towards Yosuke now infuriated that he had insulted her. "What makes you think I can't cook!? Let's have a cook-off and see for ourselves!"

"My, my, doth the lady protest too much? And hey, I never said I cooked. But I have this weird feeling … like I'd win anyway…" Yosuke replied to Chie; having enough of her outbursts.

Yukiko laughs as a smile spreads across her face. "I can understand that."

"Yukiko, you too!" Chie exclaimed, surprised.

"Here, Nanako-chan can be our judge. I bet we'll make something that'll rank up there with your Mum's cooking, Nanako-chan!" Yosuke exclaimed; giving her a small wink.

I blinked after hearing this and turned to look at Nanako as she just stared at Yosuke with a look of indifference on her face. Her smile was gone and her eyes held a bit of sadness in them.

Nanako…

"I don't have a Mum. She died in an accident." A sharp breath caught my attention and I turned to look at Minato, but that was the only thing that told me he was still listening. His eyes were drawn to his MP3 though they looked … misty. It was as if ... he knew Nanako's pain...

I noticed the others reactions were of shock and Chie turned to Yosuke. "Hey, Yosuke…"

Yosuke looked panicked about being put on the spot. "I…I see … umm…" He looked down as if thinking of words to say.

"Death is just a part of life." I turned my head in shock to find that it had been Minato to speak. He had been silent this whole time and he finally spoke.

But why say that of all things!

"D…Dude!" Yosuke cried out in shock. "Don't say something like that in front of a little kid!"

"It is though. You just have to learn to accept that," he was speaking as though he had been in a near-death experience or lost someone himself.

Just … who is this guy?

"You sound like you speak from experience?" Chie questioned him while raising an eyebrow.

He just stayed silent and turned his head away from us. I sighed and turned back towards Nanako as she shook her head at something Yosuke said before they decided to get something to drink. I was then left along with Minato.

The enigma.

I looked at him; swallowed and opened my mouth to ask him something when Nanako came rushing back with a cheerful smile on her face. "Would you two like something to drink?"

I gave her my own smile and nodded, "Sure." I stood up from my chair and stopped as a flash came across my mind and I could see words flash across my mind. This has happened before with Yosuke, Chie and a few others. It's another Arcana card.

 **Thou art I … and I am thou…**

 **Thou hast established a new bond…**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth…**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Justice Arcana…**

As soon as the words came they dissolved and left behind brilliant sparkles in their wake.

Justice, huh…

Nanako's Arcana is Justice. I look down at my little cousin before glancing at Minato. "Arisato-san, why don't you come along?"

He seemed surprised at this, but stood from his seat anyway and followed me to where my friends were. He's hiding things. I can't tell whether their important to the case or not, but … should we tell him; because if he's an ordinary teenager … we can't let him get involved. I guess we'll have to wait and see.


	3. Deep Breath, Deep Breath

_**So, it's getting closer to the point where Minato joins the Investigation Team, sort of. I know it may seem a bit early and the time-skips take some of the story away, but I'm mainly only doing the story, dungeons and some Social Link parts; I'm not really doing much with the everyday school-life stuff unless you want me to. The story right now is just Minato in Persona 4 and trying to figure out his place in these events. I have some ideas for what happens later on - I just hope they'll look good when I write it down when they happen.**_

 _ **Also I may come back to these chapters again to add some extra bits in if I think they're either 'too short' or there's 'not enough story-progression or character development' was put into these early chapters. That's just a thought though.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Deep Breath, Deep Breath**

 **Minato's POV – 05/12 Thurs –** **Afterschool - Yasogami High**

I was beginning to settle down here in this small town. It had been a week and a bit since I had arrived in Inaba. I still have no real clue as to what I'm supposed to do here. Though after Golden Week ended it turned out we had midterms and I wasn't … _pleased_ I hadn't been told about it to say the least. However since I had already learnt most of this stuff at Gekkoukan I flew through it in a heartbeat.

Some answers I didn't really know or understand which confused me a bit, but I just guessed them. I guess I didn't learn my full at Gekkoukan.

Or I fell asleep too much due to a lack of such from going to Tartarus so often.

Well, now the midterms were over and I was leaning back in my seat while the group in front of me talked. I had grown quite accustom to hanging out with them over the past week. However … on some afternoons they would just up and leave the school in the afternoon without a word which strikes me as odd.

Do they go off somewhere to study?

Or … is it something else?

I definitely get a feeling of familiarity about them, but why is that?

A slight frown crossed my face as I thought about this, but was pulled away from my thoughts when I noticed the guy I've come to know as Yosuke stretch his arms out as he leaned against Yu's desk. "Whew! What a load off! I bet every student feels this way after exams are over!"

I smile inwardly at his carefree attitude. He kind of reminds me of Junpei. He's always joking around yet can get serious at times, but he's different in the way he's not as lazy. Funny…

I notice the girl dressed in green I now know as Chie glare over at Yosuke. "Hey, quiet down!" She turned to me and Yu with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "So what did you choose for the tallest mountain in the Solar System?"

"Mt. Olympus," Yu and I replied at the exact same time which surprised both of us, making us glance at each other.

This caused the other three to look at us in surprise. Yukiko giggled at our answer as Chie stared at us in shock while Yosuke just scratched his head as if trying to ignore the odd atmosphere. It didn't last as Chie decided to continue asking about test answers. "Oh, seriously!? I chose the wrong one…"

I'm more surprised that no one said 'jinx'…

Yukiko calmed herself down long enough to answer for herself, "I…I put that down too." She giggled a little more which earned a slight frown from me.

Is she always like that?

Yosuke stared between Yukiko, Yu and me with surprise on his face. "Whoa, you too!? Then it probably is the right answer…" Yosuke groaned and put his fist to his forehead in annoyance. "Boy, I can't _wait_ for our grades to be posted out in the hall where _everyone_ can see them. Geez…"

"It's just words on a piece of paper," I stated, making them all turn to me.

"A paper that basically decides your future!" Yosuke exclaimed, sounding annoyed at what I just said. It's true though. "Do you not even care?"

Do I?

I shouldn't even be here right now yet … I am?

So, am I just wasting my time on this 'second chance' of mine or is there really something I have to do here?

I swallowed and took in a breath through my open mouth. "I don't know…"

The four in front of my desk just stared at me, unsure. I can understand why. That answer wasn't exactly a good one yet it was as good as I can give them right now. I don't exactly know what I'm doing here and how I can do it.

I … need to find Igor and ask him about this.

I need answers…

"Excuse me … I have to go…" I said as I stood from my seat, grabbing my bag and putting it under my arm.

As I headed for the classroom door I overheard a conversation between two students and stopped for a moment to catch it.

"Hey, did you hear? A TV crew is filming here?"

"They're probably just doing more stuff on that hanging corpse case."

I frowned at hearing this new information. TV crew? Hanging corpse? Why am I only hearing about this now?

My eyes looked back over at the group I had been hanging out with lately as their full attention seemed to be on the two gossiping students. Do they know something about this? My frown deepened and I turned my head to the doorway. Whatever the case … I got the feeling that I was sent here deliberately to get involved with this.

Igor … you have answers and I need them…

 **05/14 Sat**

 **Amagi Inn - Evening**

Another day of school gone by and another day I'm left with more questions than answers. I had looked over Inaba for any sign of that stupid door, but I found nothing.

Does this mean he was telling the truth?

I'm … no longer…

I shake my head of this thought. I can't think like that I need to stay focused. Even if it _is_ true I need to find someone who can get the information for me.

I bit my bottom lip as I arrived at my room at the Amagi Inn and was about to enter when I noticed Yukiko walking by. "Oh, Arisato-san, you're back; where have you been as of late?"

I turn to face her with a slight hint of surprise on my face before it quickly vanished. "You noticed I wasn't around?"

She nodded her head, but then shook it which I raised an eyebrow at. "Yu-kun was the one that noticed. He went with some of his friends from club to a local diner and saw you around the Northern Shopping District. Were you … looking for a specific shop?" She asked me, questioning my motives for looking around town.

I nod my head at her question. I can't bring up that I was looking for an imaginary door that only I can see. She'd think I was crazy. "Yes. I was curious about the shops and wanted to look at them on my own."

She nodded at my answer and gave me a small smile. "I see. I'll see you at school then."

I nod at her and head into my room, closing the door behind me. I put my shoes down at the door and headed over to the futon; sitting down on the edge and let a sigh escape my lips.

"What a week…" I groaned out.

Transferring, midterms and now I can't find the Velvet Room. I scrunched my brows up in annoyance as I stared at the ground. I can't think clearly until I get my answers from the long-nosed man himself.

Why is this so hard?

Why did he send me here?

Just ... so many 'why's to my questions...

A small sigh left my lips and I shook my head to try and erase these questions for now. The pit-patter of rain instantly brought me out of my thoughts and I frowned. That's right. It's been raining quite a bit here as of late. Not only that, but hearing about the murder and those disappearances almost seems … fishy.

I groan and grab my head, sighing to myself.

I had to use a fish pun when it's raining, didn't I?

I took my phone out of my pocket and check the time. Almost midnight. Maybe I should head to bed? Without the dark hour around anymore there's nothing to worry about. I stand up from the futon and began to get ready for bed when I heard a sound as if there was static on the TV.

But … I didn't have the TV on…

I whirled around to face the TV to find that it was in fact on. A figure was on the screen. It looked like a male and his back was to the screen. The image is unfocused and it's hard to tell who it is. The TV finally turns itself off after a minute of showing that image and I continue to stare at the screen in shock; eyes wide.

What was that?

A sudden flash in my mind made me grasp my head in pain; keeling over.

 **I am thou … thou art I…**

My eyes widened at hearing these familiar words. I always heard them whenever I summoned a new Persona from a fusion or made a new Social Link.

Was it ... Orpheus?

Was that why my mind felt so barren lately? I couldn't even feel my main Persona because of what happened last year?

I swallowed as these thoughts flew through my head and I stand back up after the pain had subsided, grabbing hold of the TV to help me stand. A breath came from my mouth I didn't I'd been holding as I stared at the screen once more.

The TV turned on by itself … and then I heard…

I bowed my head down, frowning in thought. I shouldn't let it bother me this much, but it was. It reminded me too much of two years ago. I grit my teeth together in annoyance.

Everything bad always happens around midnight, huh…

How coincidental...

A sudden sense of cold brushed against my thumb and I looked back up at the TV since my hand was still holding onto the edge. I didn't expect what I saw. My eyes widened a bit and I swallowed. My thumb was inside the screen as small white swirls surrounded it.

I took my hand away from the TV screen; ejecting my thumb from the screen as well, eyeing the screen with curiosity. This is certainly different from the dark hour, but ... just what is this? I outstretched my arm towards the TV screen and put my hand inside and a light gasp escaped my mouth when my whole hand went inside; once again surrounded by those swirls.

A shudder went up my spine at the familiar sensation I got by doing this. "This … feels way too familiar…" I tried to pull my hand out, but the TV instead was sucking me inside. I put a foot on the stand the TV was placed upon and pulled; before it finally let go and I fell backwards.

I looked back over towards the TV as the ripples began to dissipate and became the usual black screen I would see on any normal TV. "W…What? How did the TV…" I put a hand to my head, biting my lip. My hand running through my messy blue hair as I stared at the floor my bare feet were on; the hand that had been in the TV felt numb yet also cold as if it had been in a different environment. "M…Maybe I should sleep on it…"

 **05/15 Sun**

 **Junes Food Court - Daytime**

I know I've seen my fair share of crazy things with Personas, a robot gaining emotions and a school turning into a huge tower home to shadows; I know I shouldn't be surprised when a TV turns on at midnight; especially after what I've experienced.

But … I thought the dark hour was finished?

I look down in thought at this. Then again electronics never worked during the dark hour, so … this must be a different kind of phenomenon. Just … what kind was it and what did it tie to? My frown deepened even more as another thought hit me. And what happened with my hand being able to actually go inside the TV like that?

None of this is making sense...

"Oh, so does that make this place our special headquarters?" I heard a familiar voice and turned my head over to look at a familiar group of people.

Headquarters? What? Are they playing a game?

"Yes! Exactly! Nicely put, Yukiko!" I heard the voice of Yosuke jump in, enthusiastically.

Chie looked around with a smile on her face. "Special headquarters … hmm, does have a nice ring to it…" She looked around before finally spotting me and staring in surprise. "M…Minato-kun!"

The rest turned around to face me with just as much shock as before. "What?" I asked, confused by their shocked expressions.

"W…What are you doing here?" Yosuke exclaimed this time which made me raise an eyebrow.

"This is a food court. I think I'm allowed to be here; especially if I'm a paying costumer." What I said seemed to make Yosuke recoil. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with this place.

"Did you come here for a reason?" Yu was the one to speak that time and I looked over at him.

I sighed and nodded while running a hand through my hair. "You could say that…" There was silence between us. A thought rising up in my mind of whether I should tell them about what I saw or not. They were more familiar with rumours and the area than I was, so maybe … they could understand it more than me. The silence drifted on for a little bit longer before I finally decided to break it. "Do you have any idea what was on TV last night?"

Their gaze was turned to me in an instant and I felt like from the moment they all locked eyes on me that … they knew something. They definitely knew something about that channel however about what happened after the TV turned off is another story.

"Do you mean a program?" Yu asked, out of all of them he's the only one that I can't seem to read. It's as if he's got no real problem with the situation he's in, so he stays calm while the others look like their freaking out on the inside.

It's as if I'm looking at myself … back then…

I nod at his question; keeping a close eye on him. "Yes. It was a program that came on at exactly midnight."

"YOU SAW THE MIDNIGHT CHANNEL!" Yosuke shouted at the top of his lungs and I had to force myself not to cover my ears.

Damn, he's loud…

"Damn it, Yosuke! Pipe down!" Chie exclaimed as she grabbed the standing teen and shoved him back into his seat. She then, turned to me before looking to the others. "What do you guys think?"

"I…I don't know. He's only just transferred here and…" Yukiko stuttered out as if thinking of a good answer.

"My partner moved here a little while ago too and he's handled everything like an expert!" Yosuke exclaimed as he pointed over at Yu. "What do you say, partner!"

The look on Yu's face told me that he was thinking rather hard about this. However the expression he gave me was one of wariness before it quickly changed to that of being apologetic. "Sorry, but … we're still unsure of everything that's going on. We would let you join if we knew you could let out a helping hand." Yu gave me a glaring eye now as if he knew I was hiding more than I was giving them.

I shrugged and gave them a small smile of thanks. "Well, thanks for at least considering it." I turn to leave, but before I do I look back at Yu. That same feeling of familiarity washing over me like a waterfall as I look back at him.

Could these guys be? No way…

But even so … maybe I should try a riddle similar to one of Igor's…

"If you see a blue door … tell me what the old man says." This caused Yu to look at me in shock while the others seemed confused.

That gives me some form of relief then.

I turned back around and left, but I heard Yu shout, "Hold on! What?" I just gave him a short wave and headed back the way I came. I now had an idea of what I was here for. It was to help these new Persona-users with this new problem they're facing.

I grit my teeth together at finally figuring it out.

Why can I _never_ get a break?


	4. Maze of Life

**_In this chapter; we're starting to see Yu suspect there's more to Minato than just a regular high-schooler as it continues off from where Minato left Yu and his friends but with Yu's POV to see his perspective on Minato's attitude. This chapter gives Yu some information on who Minato is, but our P3 protag won't be joining the Investigation Team until a few chapters from now._**

 ** _Also this takes place before Kanji's abduction due to the date, so I have changed a few things in the meeting with Kanji's Mother and Kanji himself next chapter to make it flow more with the story. I didn't want EVERYTHING to be copied directly from the game and since Minato is added in I had to add different scenes with him in, so yea._**

 ** _I've also watched a few scenes from Golden like the beach vacation and ski trip. I might think about adding those in as it'd be nice to have something like that later on and not just have the characters worrying about the investigation. As I said in my first chapter I've only played Persona 4 on PS2 so far and I won't be watching full play-throughs for Golden it will most likely just be for just those special scenes where they go on trips so something else happens for the characters to get more development together._**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoy! And this is probably my longest chapter so far in this story XD_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Maze of Life_**

 ** _Yu's POV – 05/15 Sun – Daytime – Junes Food Court_**

" _If you see a blue door … tell me what the old man says."_

I turn around with shock written on my face as I face Minato only to see him already walking away from us. I stand up from my seat at the table and call out to the other teen, "Hey! Minato-san, what was that?" He just gave me a short wave as a reply before he disappeared amongst the crowd of people at Junes.

I stared in the direction he had gone; still in shock.

What did that mean?

Did that mean that Minato knew about … the Velvet Room?

That he knew about … Personas…

T...That can't be...

"That was odd…" I heard Yosuke mutter and turned towards him. "What did he mean by that, Yu?"

I shook my head at Yosuke's question; still shaken by the fact that the new transfer student could potentially know about our secret. I looked down in thought as a question formed in my head. If he knows then … wouldn't that make him a valuable ally; especially if he knows more than _we_ do about the shadows and Personas?

I stood up firmly, gaining the attention of the others. It's decided then. I'm going to pay a visit to the Velvet Room. I look to my friends with a thoughtful yet firm look. "I need to go somewhere right now. Can we continue this tomorrow afterschool?"

They stared at me in surprise, looking at each other before turning their gaze back to me. "But we have to discuss the murder and the other world, partner," Yosuke complained.

I nod at his statement as I pushed my chair in. "I understand that, but something has come up and I _really_ need to go. We'll continue this tomorrow, okay?"

Yosuke groaned and nodded. _"Fine…"_

"Fine by me."

"Okay. I should get back to the inn anyway."

"Good. See you all tomorrow." I then quickly, turned around and rushed out of the Junes food court and towards North shopping district where I knew the Velvet Room door was.

Igor … you _have_ to explain this!

 **North Shopping District**

Maybe I shouldn't have run all the way here…

 _Ugh…_

I bent down on my knees and panted in front of Daidara's Metalwork's to catch my breath a bit before I even bothered to enter the blue door between the bookstore and Daidara's. I took in a deep breath and let it out before standing back up and walking towards the door and opening it. A flash of light encased my being and I was standing before an old long-nosed man with a young white-blond haired woman sitting beside him. The room was a dark shade of blue and the inside looked like a limo with seats and the windows showed the car was possibly moving through a thick fog.

"I see, that you are here because you wish to ask me a question. Is that right?" the man; who I've come to know as Igor over the past month through dreams and random visits. He helps me with my Persona fusions as well as explaining many things that could occur in my future.

I nod my head at his question with a small gulp. I have to admit the atmosphere here feels just as oppressive as that in the TV world, so talking with these two … makes me feel somewhat uneasy at times.

"By all means then … ask away." He gave me his signature smile which seemed to give me the chills.

"Umm … a transfer student by the name of Minato Arisato mentioned the Velvet Room," I told him, trying to steady my uneasiness.

"By what way did he speak of the room?" Igor's blond assistant; Margaret asked me; her golden-yellow eyes glancing over at me for a mere moment before looking back at her Master.

"He said; 'If you see a blue door … tell me what the old man says'." I told her, but her response was just a small giggle while Igor gave her a small glance from behind his folded hands before going back to eyeing me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"That boy … is no enemy of yours. However both yours and his destinies are intertwined at the moment."

"Intertwined?" I questioned Igor; now curious about Minato.

Who is he?

He somehow knows about Igor and the Velvet Room, so how...

Igor just gave me a faint nod at best. "That is all I will give you." I stared at him and looked to Margaret; who stayed silent. "If you wish to know more … it would be best to confront him yourself." Igor's eyes then narrowed at me. "You two are more alike than you realise."

 **05/16 Mon**

 **Yasogami High - Afterschool**

It was Monday and we just finished our last class of the day. We were ready to discuss what I had delayed yesterday after Minato had showed up, but since Minato _is_ technically in our class we had to wait for him to leave. As he's the only student here who actually bothers talking to us a part from the occasional student who just wants to know the latest gossip.

He's someone who I think is a lot like me.

He's sent to a foreign area; away from his friends and family which makes him have to somehow deal with creating new bonds with people. It's hard when you already don't know how to really talk to people like he does, but I get where he's coming from.

Is that what Igor meant? I don't know…

However once Minato left the room we were free to finally discuss what we saw though we kept an eye out in case he came back. Chie looked at us with a slight frown crossing her features. She was the first to break the silence between us. "The one who was on last night … it's _that_ guy, right?"

This question caused Yosuke to look thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "Kanji Tatsumi, huh? He definitely didn't look like the social type."

Chie's frown changed to one of worry as she folded her arms with a small sigh. "Now that's an understatement. Isn't he like _really_ scary? I mean, did you see the news special the other day?"

"Yea, I saw it."

"You mean the special on biker gangs? I watched it too," Yukiko decided to jump into the conversation. Her eyes went to the ground suddenly; taken over by sadness. "He wasn't like that when he was younger though..."

This surprised the three of us as we stared at Yukiko in surprise.

She knew Kanji!

"You know him, Yukiko?" Chie asked the question that had been on mine and probably Yosuke's mind.

She nodded her head at Chie's question with a small smile on her face. "Uh-huh. But we haven't talked to each other in a long time. His family runs a textile shop and we've been a costumer of theirs for many years. So I speak with Kanji-kun's Mother from time to time."

Yosuke exchanged a tiny glance at me before looking back at Yukiko; letting out a small groan. "I'm not even gonna ask…"

"I don't think I will either," I stated, calmly.

Chie looked at us with slight horror and anger appearing on her face. "What are you two babbling about!? Get your heads out of the gutter!"

Yosuke squeaked and nodded his head in an instant at Chie's shout while I just nodded as a small reply.

Yukiko looked taken aback by our comments, but tried to shake it off as best as she could. "W…Well … why don't we go there now? We might … be able to talk to him in person?"

Chie nodded. "Sounds good. At least we can ask if anything strange has happened lately."

Yosuke groaned and looked as if he was recalling memories of being kicked in the privates by Chie. "Please, don't let him use me as a punching bag…"

"I'm pretty sure he won't fly off the handle in his family's store or at the very least with his Mother around," I told Yosuke to make him calm down.

"Yea, you're right. Let's get going then."

"If things get rough we're counting on you guys!" Chie smiled at us.

It was almost as if she purposely hadn't heard us.

Yosuke and I turned our attention towards Chie in shock; brows raised. "You … are the worst…" he groaned out.

 **South Shopping District**

We arrived at the Southern Shopping District a half an hour later. We walked up the street, past Aiya and towards Tatsumi Textiles. It was just past the small abandoned shrine. It was a small shop like the rest around here, but still looked like it was in business.

We opened the front sliding door and walked inside to see an elderly woman crouched on the floor talking to … is that Minato?

As we approached I saw that the outfit this person wore was different to the one Minato wore yesterday. He had worn a black jacket with grey pants while this person was wearing a dark blue jacket with striped pants. They also had a blue hat on. Minato doesn't wear a hat.

"Hello," Yukiko decided to make our attendance known to the two people.

The woman turned toward us with a graceful smile on her face. "Ah, Yuki-chan. It's so nice to see you again."

"Well, then, if you'll excuse me ma'am," the person said. It looks like a boy yet the voice … it's hard to tell. It's definitely not Minato now after hearing the voice. _His_ voice is a lot deeper than that.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help more," Kanji's Mother told the boy.

I'll just say that this person is a boy for now. They look like one so…

The boy nodded his head at Kanji's Mother in gratitude. "It's alright. You've given me plenty to think about. Thank you."

The boy turned around and nodded at us before walking past our small group for the door. He even has the same colour hair and eyes as Minato; dark blue hair and greyish-blue eyes. How odd. I really need to stop thinking about these things so much…

"Hey!" I turned to Yosuke to see he had called to the boy; who turned around to face us again.

"Yes?"

"You … kind of look like a friend of ours. The similarities are actually scaring me," Yosuke stated and I just smacked my hand to my forehead at his stupidity.

Really, Yosuke, you just have to say that outright to someone?

You idiot…

"A lot of people look alike in society. Now I must be off," he said to us; not bothered by this information. Though I thought I did see a hint of wariness cross over the boy's eyes before leaving.

Was he really not bothered or … is he actually slightly curious now?

The sliding door closed behind him and Yosuke blinked. "What's up with him? Weirdo…"

"Maybe it's because you offended him…" I told Yosuke.

The headphones wearing teen turned towards me with wide eyes and pointed to the door. "They do! The blue hair and greyish-blue eyes! They also have this weird reclusive aura about them! That can't be a coincidence!"

"I understand that it was a bit of a surprise, but how about we put that mystery on hold for now," I told him. This caused Yosuke to sigh and nod at me.

We turned back towards the girls to notice that Yukiko and Chie were talking with Mrs Tatsumi and decided to look around the shop for any clues. I walked over to the right where a bunch of different coloured materials were while Yosuke walked over to the left near a bunch of boxes and other materials lay. "Partner, over here!" I heard Yosuke's voice and approached him over near a bundle of red material. "Dude … do you recognise this?"

"Umm … wasn't it in the room with all those faceless posters of Ms Yamano?" I asked and Yosuke turned to me, looking slightly worried.

"That's what's bothering me. If this is the same scarf we saw … then there _is_ a connection."

"Are you acquaintances of Ms Yamano?" Mrs Tatsumi asked us, turning our attention to the woman.

"Uhh … well, kind of…" Yosuke tried to explain as he turned to face the woman fully. I kept my attention fully on the scarf, trying to process all this new information. "Um … did Ms Yamano happen to have a scarf like this?"

Kanji's Mother nodded at the question. "Yes. It was a special order she placed."

We all froze up at hearing this; glancing at one another as if to deny what we had just heard. This was beginning to look bad...

"Oh man … there _is_ a connection to the first case! What are we gonna do?" Chie exclaimed, looking back at the scarf with a hint of worry.

"H…How should I know?"

As we were about to discuss more details about this the doorbell rung and a deliveryman yelled from the front door. Mrs Tatsumi stated she had to take care of this and left us in the shop.

We all looked at each other after she left. It was as if a bomb had been put in front of us and we had to disconnect the right wire to stop the timer. This case just got more and more frustrating the more we headed in.

"It really is connected to the first case after all…" Yosuke muttered out, biting his lower lip. "…but it's just a scarf. Would the killer target someone just because of that? Dammit, what's going on?"

"How about we talk more outside?" I suggested to them and they all nodded at me.

The four of us headed outside of the textile shop, looking disgruntled at what we had just discovered; until Yukiko looked across the road and gasped. "Huh … it's Kanji-kun!"

Yosuke looked in the same direction before exclaiming, "Quick-hide!"

I looked at him, confused. "Why?"

He just grabbed my jacket and dragged me behind a red newspaper stand. "Just come on!"

All four of us hid behind the same newspaper stand together, watching Kanji talk with the same boy that had been in the textile shop a little while ago. Should I call him Minato's look-alike?

Maybe I should…

It might be easier to remember than just calling him 'boy'.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know…" Chie muttered, squished beside us and I sighed.

She was right. We stick out just like this red newspaper stand among all this brown and grey on the buildings. How can he _not_ see us?

"Shhh! I can't hear what they're saying!" Yosuke exclaimed in a whisper.

"I didn't know you were such an eavesdropper, Yosuke," I whispered back with a smirk.

"I'm not … it's … for the investigation!" Yosuke whispered back a little louder than intended. "Now shush!"

I roll my eyes at him and look over to Kanji and Minato's look-alike. That's … a mouthful. I think I'll go back a step. We stayed silent from then on and listened in on their conversation.

"T…Tomorrow's fine with me…" Kanji stammered through his sentence. Is he really the same big bad tough guy we saw from the news? He seems more nervous than anything else and to someone smaller than him. "Huh? S…School? 'Course I'm going to school…"

"Then I'll meet you at the gates after school tomorrow," the boy told Kanji with a calm tone. Yea, that's better.

After telling Kanji that the boy turned around and walked the other way. Wait, did that boy just ask Kanji … out on a date? What just happened here?

"D…Did he just say that he was interested?" Kanji asked himself; scratching behind his head in confusion. This just adds more to my question. However … why would that boy want to ask Kanji out? I frowned at this thought as I eyed the confused blond across the road. "He's a guy … and I'm a guy … but … he's interested in me?" Kanji's head suddenly turns in our direction, spotting us. He whirls around fully and points at us with a glare on his face. "Huh? What the hell are you pricks looking at?!"

"Shit!" Yosuke exclaimed as Kanji came at us, but we ran off down the street. We could all feel his glare following us, but when we finally reached the bottom of Southern Shopping District we noticed he wasn't chasing us. So we decided to stop and rest to think about what we had heard.

He must have just decided to scare us off so he could think about what was going to happen tomorrow.

Chie groaned as she leaned forward, catching her breath. "That scared the hell out of me. He's even worse in person than he is on TV."

"The one on TV last night was definitely Kanji-kun," Yukiko thought out loud and we all turned to her, agreeing.

"Yea … and I just realised something," Yosuke said, making me look at him.

"What's that?" I asked.

He looked at me with a thoughtful expression before looking back at the girls. "Remember the common points we were talking about? His Mum fits the pattern. She's a woman, and she knew Ms Yamano." Yosuke's expression changed quite quickly to an exhausted and worried one. "But it was her son who appeared on TV … so what does that mean?"

I looked down at the ground for a moment.

What Yosuke said made sense.

Kanji's Mother seemed more like a target than Kanji did … so why?

I looked back up and at my friends as it suddenly hit me and decided to share my thoughts with them. "They could both be targets."

Yosuke's eyes widened at this, blinking twice at my answer. "Whoa. I hadn't thought of that."

"Oh … maybe it's similar to my case." We both turned to face Yukiko now as she was speaking. "If you think about it, my Mother fit the victim profile more than I did. She was the one who dealt directly with Ms Yamano … but I was the one who was targeted."

This caused Chie to cross her arms with a frown crossing her face, "Does it mean it'll be the kid again instead of the Mother?" Her expression quickly changed to one of worry as she sighed. "But if that's true then the killer's motive makes no sense at all. It's got nothing to do with silencing witnesses or revenge or anything."

"You think we're on the wrong track?" Yosuke questioned while he looked down at the ground. "Maybe even the first case had nothing to do with grudges or revenge…"

We all scratched our heads in thought after discussing the case a little more.

"Augh! I'm totally lost!"

"We can't ignore this."

"Weren't Kanji and that boy making plans for tomorrow after school," I suggested.

This brought the others attention back to me and I froze. "That's right, they were. It does seem pretty suspicious of why he'd accept something like that from another guy." Yosuke cringed at this thought. "Then again … it's better than outright asking the guy…"

"Oh! This sounds exciting!"

"So, we'll be staking out Kanji and his family's store to make sure the killer doesn't get ahead of us?" I asked the group and they nod.

"That being said … Yukiko can I have your cell number?" Yosuke asked, looking over at the red-dressed girl.

Real smooth Yosuke…

"Hey … was this your plan all along?" Chie asked, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

Yosuke glances at Chie in a panic and shakes his head in denial. "Uh, no? I got everyone's phone number except for hers. And the Y section of my address book needs filling out."

Chie shook her head at Yosuke; cringing at his bad attempt to get Yukiko's number. "While we're on the subject can you stop calling me at night to tell me dirty jokes? You really sound like a pervert."

Yosuke once again looked panicked and looked at me for help. I just gave a small shrug and he looked to the ground before looking back at Yukiko for her answer. "H…Hey! I'm trying to have a conversation with Yukiko here!"

We all turned to look at her and saw that her eyes were on the ground as though in thought. She suddenly glanced up with surprise springing on her face. "Oh, that reminds me … I need to buy tofu on my way home."

We all sweat-dropped at the way she casually shot Yosuke down. I glanced back over at him to see him looking at the ground, slightly depressed. "Whoa, didn't even hear a word I said…"

She more like ignored you than didn't hear you…


	5. Shadow World

**_Sorry, if updates come slower than they started it's because it's getting to the point in the story where action will start to become a key factor in it and I've always HATED writing action sequences. I will still be writing it in POV though and it is hard for me to pinpoint Minato's exact personality traits more so than Yu's, but I guess I see Minato as I said in the first chapter more introverted than Yu so he speaks his mind more bluntly and wouldn't really care what others say about him; unlike Yu._**

 ** _Anyways, I'll answer some questions now;_**

 _DAlzii said - "How much OP is Minato going to be or does he need to start from scratch?"_

 ** _My answer - Well, I didn't want to make it like the new-game + in Persona 3 where Minato/Makoto/Protagonist is the same level as he was when you completed the game. When I completed my game I was level 80 and new game + felt ... I don't know how to put it; but I don't want Minato to be anymore OP than Yu. So, I'm only probably going to make him a few levels above Yu since characters that join the Investigation Team usually have higher levels than either Yu or the other members. So, he won't be that OP if that's what your asking because you'll find out why later._**

 _cipher66 said - "Make Thanatos his main Persona, he goes well with his personality and I'm sure he will freak the hell out of the others. Make Marie appear too, she's too hilarious not to make appear."_

 ** _My answer - I've already got something planned for Minato's Persona and it stems from my inspiration for this fic (Persona Q). Also Marie WON'T be appearing as I said in a previous chapter's AN's why. The reason is stated there. If you like her, that's fine, but I don't know enough about her to put her in; the same goes for Theodore and P3 Female Protagonist. I don't want to add too many characters that won't have anything to do with the story. If I add too many characters in the story will feel cluttered and I HATE cluttered stories. Please, respect what I'm doing._**

 ** _Anyways, onto the chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Shadow World_**

 ** _Minato's POV – 05/17 Tues_** ** _– Afterschool - Yasogami High_**

Another day of school finished. I have to say the school here is interesting yet the town is kind of … bland; especially in colour when comparing it to Iwatodai. It's so _grey_ and grim most of the time and on most days it rains. That's not very pleasant having to walk through rain most of the time.

Then there's also the fog that covers most of Inaba on days it rains...

Then again I'd rather be indoors so that doesn't really concern me.

I sigh to myself, shaking my head at these thoughts as I walked down the path that led to the school gates of Yasogami High. My teacher; Mr Morooka is certainly very strange and the students here gossip a lot as well. However it _is_ a small town so I guess they can't really do much other than that.

Then again ... the students at Gekkoukan always gossiped a lot too; people must really like rumors and that kind of stuff...

The students I _have_ made friends with are … alright. They remind me of the friends I have back in Iwatodai which makes this place actually a little more liveable.

"Has the target arrived at school?!" I turned my head to see Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke and Yu all poking their heads around the corner of the gate and staring down the slope that led up to the school. I looked around the corner of the gate to notice they weren't looking down the slope, but at someone hiding behind the wall.

I never realised that three out of the four of them have Y's as the first letter of their name. That's certainly strange.

I lifted an eyebrow and looked at them with my usual placid expression. "What are you guys doing?"

They all turned to face me; shocked to see me standing behind them. "Ah! Minato-kun, it's nothing!" Chie exclaimed, waving her arms around, causing me to lift a brow.

"Really? You look pretty suspicious just standing out in the open…" This seemed to catch them off guard and it made them freeze a little. "…and just outwardly staring at someone."

The four scratched their heads in embarrassment. "It's … not what it looks like, man…" Yosuke muttered; both he and Yukiko looking the most flustered.

"Then what _are_ you doing?" I turned my head to see that who they had been spying on had walked around the gate. He must've overheard me. I blinked when I saw him. He … looked a lot like me, just slightly shorter…

The four before me were staring at the two of us before Yosuke pointed at the two of us. "See! I wasn't making it up! They _do_ look alike!"

"Yosuke, be quiet," Yu groaned out in an annoyed tone.

Yosuke put his hand down and nodded with a small sigh. The boy turned his attention to me. His blue-grey eyes finally noticing me. My own eyes narrowing at how calm he seemed to be. He pulled his hat down and sighed. "This is quite a dilemma…" His eyes then went back to my friends with a frown now plastered on his face. "However … you four were in fact spying on me, correct?"

They nodded, though looking slightly nervous at being found out and the frown stayed on the boy's face. He looked as if he was going to question them further. I let out a deep sigh and walked in front them. "What they did was stupid, yes. So, they don't need to be questioned for it further. Teenagers do stupid things."

The boy seemed to stare up at me for a moment as if contemplating my answer before a small smile flitted across his face. "I guess you're right." He tipped his hat up a bit, so I could see his face fully. "May I know your name?"

I looked at the boy's face and noticed that it looked … actually feminine now that I could see it fully. Was this person a girl? I looked into their eyes and saw a hint of curiosity along with a deep sensation of wanting something. I … understand that feeling a little too well…

"Minato Arisato," I told … her.

The voice and features are too feminine to be that of a male. However ... why is she wearing male clothing?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Arisato-san."

I lifted a brow at her response and noticed that my group of friends were trying to sneak away. "Where are you guys going?" They stopped and turned back to face me with cheeky grins on their faces, except for Yukiko and Yu; the former looking nervous and the latter looking composed.

"We were leaving," Chie stated.

I stared at them with my bored expression, causing Yosuke to cry out, "Dude, quit giving us that look! It's creepy!"

I let out a quiet sigh and shake my head. "Inaba is full of odd people…"

"Who's odd?!" I turn around to face a tall blond haired punk; probably a whole head taller than me with a scar on the right side of his face. He wore a purple skull t-shirt and his jacket like a cape. He looked between me and the boy confused, but finally aimed his glare on me. "Once again ... who's _odd?"_

"Dude, you pissed Kanji off! You don't wanna piss him off!" I heard Yosuke squeak.

"Y…Yea, he's scary when he's like that!" Chie cried out.

I just stared back at Kanji, blankly before looking back at my friends and sighing. "You're seriously scared of this guy?"

The four seemed shocked of what I had just said and I think I even surprised … Kanji, was it? "Dude, how emo are you?" I glared at Yosuke and he shut his mouth.

"How are you not afraid of him?" Chie asked me, sounding shocked at my response.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it instantly. I looked at the ground, thinking about what to say. It hurt to speak of this subject yet … I kind of had to. "Let's just say that … he reminds me of a friend I once had."

"A friend?" Yu questioned me.

"Yes, and I'm leaving it at that…" I stated as I wondered past my friends, a stunned Kanji and a very curious crossdressing girl.

"What kind of friends did he have in the city?" I heard Yosuke say as I walked off down the slope.

"How interesting…"

 **Evening - Amagi Inn**

I yawned; covering my mouth as I walked down the hall of the Amagi Inn. I had just been to the hot-springs for a quick wash-up since I was told it was the guys turn. I hadn't expected to nearly pass out in there, but quickly noticed before I did. I wouldn't want to be caught in there when it switched back to girls only.

I didn't want to make the same mistake as what happened in Kyoto. I shudder at the thought as realisation hit me I wouldn't have any of my friends as back-up if that happened. When that had happened we had depended on each other to get through the night … but if I had indeed stayed in there longer I didn't want to be seen as a pervert; because I'm not.

I already know a pervert and that isn't me.

I walked down the hallway in my robe, scratching my wet head; a slight frown growing on my face. My thoughts now shifting away from the Kyoto trip from two years ago and to Yu and his friends; my new friends. "Those guys have been acting odd lately, especially considering there's been all those disappearances." I finally reached my room and put my hand on the door knob. "Now I find out I have a female look-alike. What is going on in this town?"

I open the door with a heavy sigh leaving my lips. Maybe it'd be best if I slept on it?

Though before I could enter my room I heard a shuffle of feet behind me and turned my head to see Yukiko standing before me. Her eyes looked apologetic from what my own tired ones could make out.

"U…Um … sorry, about today," she muttered.

I tilted my head in confusion. What was she apologising for? Nothing happened. "Why are you apologising?" She seemed to look at me with the same confusion I was giving her. "I was curious on what you guys were doing. You've been leaving me out of it for a week or more now so I felt kind of…" I shrugged my shoulders as if to give her emphasis that I didn't know how to finish that sentence.

She nodded at me with a small smile. "I understand. I'm sorry we haven't been including you recently. We've just been on edge with the disappearances so…"

"You were worried one of you would be next. I get that." She looked at me in shock and I gave her a small smile. "In Iwatodai I was in a similar situation where I had to think on my feet; though it didn't include stalking random people."

This bit of information caused her to blush and she shook her head. "T…That's not what we were…"

"You guys are trying to figure out what's behind the murders and disappearances." She looked at me in shock. "I think it's obvious; you guys just don't want me in danger, right?" She looked down at the ground this time, not making eye contact with me. "Yukiko-san … I can take care of myself." She looked back up at me and there was a glimmer in her eyes I couldn't make out. "However I would like to hear the truth from you guys soon."

Her eyes drifted away from mine once more as if she were thinking. Her eyes looked back up to mine and she nodded with a smile gracing her lips. "We will at some point, Minato-kun."

I nodded at her and gave her a small wave. "Alright; thank you and good night." I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, putting my shoes on the floor after. I breathed out a sigh and frowned.

I could tell she was lying. They aren't planning to tell me unless I get involved personally. I turn to the TV with that frown still settling on my features.

I wonder … will that program appear again tonight?

And if it does … can I try what I did before with my hand?

Maybe even look inside this time to see what's on the other side…

I had decided to set a timer on phone to tell me whenever it was midnight to remind me whenever this … 'midnight channel' came on. I decided to quickly get changed into a fresh change of clothes for bed, putting a jacket over the top because of the cold weather. I looked at the bedside table near my futon that housed an item I always carry with me now and grabbed it; shoving it into a pocket inside my jacket. After getting changed I looked at my phone and stopped the timer just as the screen came to life in front of me. My eyes looked to the TV and I noticed slight differences from the last time I watched this 'program'.

The image is clear and sharp this time not blurry or pixilated.

I was taken aback when someone came up to the screen holding a microphone in their left hand. I blinked and looked at the image and realised it was the guy I met today. Kanji, was it? What's he doing on the TV?

"Hel-Lo, dear viewers … it's time for 'bad, bad bathhouse'!" I stared at the screen in a mixture of confusion and shock. _This_ is the guy Yu and the others were terrified of? It more seems like he's got a personality complex than anything. "Tonight, I'll introduce a superb site for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separation of the sexes."

Wait … what did he just say?

This is just getting weirder and weirder the more I watch this.

At the end of that sentence he growled and I don't know why, but it sent a slight shiver up my spine. What am I watching? Is this a prank he's pulling, because it's … scarily good…

"I'm your host, Kanji Tatsumi, serving you this scandalously sneak-in report! Goodness gracious, just imagine the things that could happen to me there! Ooooh! Well, then let's get this show on the show on the road! Tootaloo!" After saying all that he finally trudges off down what looks to be a bathhouse corridor with steam coming from a door at the end.

And is he … wearing just a towel?

Once he was gone from sight the TV switched back off and I rubbed my head in frustration. "Just what is going on here?" I looked to the TV again; a frown crossing my features.

I'm tired, but ... I want to know what's going on with this whole 'midnight channel' thing. Why Yu and the others are so secretive about it.

I clenched my fists together and glared at the blank television screen before me. It's time to see why I got a familiar precise from putting my hand in the TV.

I put my hand into the TV once more and that chill started to flow over my hand; like a fog was inside the TV. It was hard to process of why or how that was even possible. My frowned deepened as curiosity got the better of me and I stuck my head into the TV. It worked and it was … actually pretty foggy inside, but it still confused me of how an entire world could be in a TV.

I could see a huge pink castle nearby, but nothing really else because of the fog.

I was about to bring my head and arm back in from the TV when I lost my footing and fell in. I fell all the way until I landed on the hard pavement near the castle, rubbing my backside.

Well, maybe that _wasn't_ such a good idea...

"Ow…" I groaned and looked to the castle and then the way I came in. "I guess I can't get out the same way…" I looked to the castle and frowned when I saw a black and red portal replacing what used to be a doorway. "Why do I have the feeling I just fell into a shadow's nest…"

I stood to my feet and sighed to myself, rolling my neck and glaring at the fortress ahead of me.

I have no weapon.

I only have my skills.

I don't know if I still have my Persona.

I'm basically trapped in an unknown world inside a TV without anything to protect myself with.

I gripped my jacket pocket with slight hesitation, feeling the outline of what I knew to be my only weapon.

The only problem is … would it still work…


	6. Deduction

_**I decided to make a cover for this story. All I really did was get a Persona 4 wallpaper as the background; get Minato from the Persona 3 wallpaper and then moved the characters around a bit. I didn't fell like drawing one and I didn't want to take one that was 'So good I'd feel bad about using it.' So I just did something simple.**_

 _ **Also, about what I said last chapter about Minato and his level. The reason is because I wanted to make him more human and not some over-powered character that could do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING and anyway if you take away his Persona ability he's basically a normal human thus equaling why he 'died' at the end of P3. It will also be explained LATER why he's not gonna be OP, I've already given a few subtle hints at a few things; but main story bits that include Minato will be explained later and that's one of them.**_

 _ **This story is more about the interactions between the characters NOT the fighting that goes on in the dungeons just like how the game involves around the social linking system to get new Personas. I said in the first chapter that this is more about the bonds surrounding the characters than the actual dungeon-crawling. So, if you're here to see some Minato or Yu action sequences I'm sorry to say that that won't happen (until later possibly) because this is more focused on story and character development than action right now.**_

 _ **I just want those of you to know before you get at me for putting too much 'talking' in here and not enough 'action' when this IS based off of a JRPG with social sim elements, so it will have A LOT of talking involved. I also FINALLY defeated the boss in the Heaven dungeon - which was seriously getting on my nerves. Yay!**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Deduction**_

 _ **Yu's POV – 05/18 Wed – Afterschool - Yasogami High**_

We had all decided to meet up afterschool again after seeing the Midnight Channel last night. After all … Kanji had appeared on it similar to how Yukiko had a month ago. We had failed to save him, but that didn't mean it'd stop us from going into the TV and saving him ourselves.

However … what was odder was that Minato hadn't turned up for school today; to us this just spelled trouble.

"So, you sure you didn't see Minato at the inn this morning, Yukiko?" Yosuke asked Yukiko; making her just shake her head at him.

"No. I'm positive I didn't." Her head lowered as worry crawled throughout her being. "I thought he might've just come to school early, but now…"

This caused Chie to jump into the conversation. "Hey now, I'm sure he's fine. If he can stand in front of Kanji and live then I'm sure he's fine wherever he is."

"Wherever that is," I said, shaking my head.

"D…Don't jump to conclusions! We don't need two missing people, thank you!"

"Well, maybe he was sick or went back to the city to visit his old friends?" Yosuke suggested, sounding like he didn't believe his own theory. If even he doesn't believe it then how are _we_ supposed to? "Hey, does anyone have his cell number? Maybe we can call him to ask if he's okay."

It was like a bomb dropped on us when he said that. We never asked for Minato's number and now that this has happened … how are we meant to contact him…

"So we don't have his number … what can we do now?" Chie asked us, starting to sound panicked.

"I guess we go back to what we were originally meant to discuss…" The three of them looked about to argue with me, but I shook my head. "…I understand how you guys feel, but right now … we also can't ignore that Kanji is in the TV world. Hopefully, somehow we'll find Minato."

The three of them looked down at the floor, nodding their heads at what I had just said. Yosuke letting out a short sigh; his brows furrowed slightly. "You're right, partner. We can't put our investigation off just to save a friend. We don't even know _where_ to look for him which is our main problem."

We all stood in silence for a moment; thinking about where Minato could've disappeared to. A slight gasp caught our attention and we turned to face Yukiko as if by her expression alone we could tell that she had remembered something crucial.

"Do you remember the first time Kanji-kun appeared on TV?" she asked us and we nodded.

"The day before we met at the food court to discuss what we saw," Yosuke replied. "Why?"

"I just remembered that Minato-kun told us that day that he too had seen the Midnight Channel."

It was as if a lightbulb had flickered in all of our heads. If Minato had indeed seen the Midnight Channel then could he have been targeted too? No. The killer would've needed to get past Yukiko, Mrs Amagi and all the staff at the inn to get to him. So … how?

" _If you see a blue door … tell me what the old man says."_

That's when it hit me.

Igor had said something about our fates being intertwined at the moment, but I didn't understand what it meant. Minato somehow knew about a blue door and an old man; the blue door representing the Velvet Room door and the old man representing Igor.

I don't know how he knows, but it makes sense.

Minato … must be a Persona-user and he must've gone into the TV last night by accidence from the Amagi Inn and couldn't get back out. This explains his absence from school today.

I stood up from my chair, which made the others turn to me in surprise. "We should head to Teddies'."

"Right now?" Yosuke asked, sounding surprised at my sudden change in tone. "…but what about Minato and Kanji?"

I look to my friends with a small smile on my face, showing them my confidence in my discovery. "I already know where Minato is."

The three before me turned to each other before looking back at me. "Really? Where?"

 **TV World**

We had just come out of the TVs in the studio-like area we always meet Teddie in. I saw Teddie standing off to the side; his back to us. This was strange; he was always waiting to see us get here with a huge smile on his face.

I wonder what's bothering him...

"How did you get the idea that Minato will be here?" Yosuke asked me and I turned to him with a hint of surprise on my face.

"Umm … just a gut feeling…" I replied, ignoring the fact I probably got a few suspicious looks and raised brows.

They don't know about the Velvet Room, so I can't tell them the clue Minato gave me was in fact my _only_ clue. They would either think that's not enough evidence or I'm 'imagining' things...

We approached Teddie allowing him to fully turn towards us, noticing how his eyes were downcast and his posture was slouched. "Hey, Teddie, someone's here right?"

"Oh … yep. I think someone's here…" he mumbled out.

He didn't sound confident like he did last time we were here.

This caused Chie to look at Teddie with a mixture of confusion and worry. "You think? Do you know where he is?"

"I dunno…"

"We think it's a boy named Kanji," Yukiko told Teddie, however that didn't change the saddened look in his black eyes.

"I dunno…"

"What's wrong? Not feeling well?" Chie asked, sounding concerned for him.

Teddie shakes his head at Chie's question. "Well, I sniff and sniff, but I can't tell where the smell is coming from…"

Yosuke and I shared a glance before he turned back to Teddie. "Aren't you thinking too much about too many things? I mean last time, you were wondering about who you really are and how long you've been here." A sigh escaped Yosuke's mouth as he shook his head at Teddie. "Your head's empty to begin with, dude. Don't stress out over stuff too much."

This caused Teddie to turn back around; away from us and stare off into the distance of the fog. "You're right…"

"Whoa … he's seriously down about this…" Chie said, realising how much Teddie is affected by his desire to know who he is.

Yosuke let out a long sigh once more, frustrated with the situation. "Well, if you can't figure out where Kanji is … we're in deep trouble. We can't just wander around aimlessly in a place like this…"

I looked over to Teddie as Yosuke looked more irritated and ready to spout nonsense. Teddie looked as though he was in thought; his head hung low until he finally turned around and his eyes were suddenly bright again with a wide smile on his face. "I know what might help! You should give me a clue about this Kanji person! It's just a feeling I have. I think I can concentrate better with it. Do you have anything that could give me a good understanding of him?"

This seemed to snap Yosuke out of his little irritable thought-bubble and he turned back to us. "Something about Kanji, huh? I can't really think of anything besides all the rumours about him."

"Yea, it's not like we know him that well," Chie stated, sighing.

All this talk about Kanji and the rumours suddenly brings up what happened yesterday. Minato hadn't been afraid of Kanji like we were because … why was it?

He had said something...

What was it again?

My eyes widened when I remembered and I looked at the others.

"Didn't Minato say he knew someone like Kanji?" I brought up to them.

"Yea, what does that have to do with anything?" Yosuke asked me, sounding slightly irritated. He must think this has nothing to do with Kanji. It kind of doesn't, but I feel like it could lead us there.

Sometimes I wonder where your brain is at, Yousuke...

"If Minato knew someone like Kanji then Minato might know that clue that will lead us to Kanji," I explained to them.

They seemed to get where I was coming from now. A look of understanding crossed their expressions before it changed quickly to frustration and concern.

"I guess our only concern now is of where Minato-kun is," Chie said, tapping her foot on the floor and folding her arms in a huff.

I look over to Teddie to see him just looking at us with his usual wide-eyed expression. "Teddie, did you sense anybody else come in here last night a part from Kanji?"

Teddie blinked before he went into deep thought and nodded, slowly as if still processing his thoughts. "My nose has been acting up lately, so it was hard to tell at first; though I think they appeared around your area, Yuki-chan."

I looked over at Yukiko as she appeared flushed and clutched her fan, tightly. "M…My area! W…Why?!"

"It must be connected to the Amagi Inn…" All four of them looked at me and I decided to explain my theory. "This area we come from … we come from the TV at Junes. Maybe when you're in a part of Inaba it'll take you to that area, but you still can't be sure if it will."

"So … Minato went into the TV at the Amagi Inn and came upon Yukiko's Castle?" Chie asked me, sounding unsure.

"I guess that's as best as I can put it right now until we have more evidence." I look in the direction Yukiko's Castle was in and I heard her sigh in defeat. "We now know where he is, so let's go get him."

 **Yukiko's Castle**

We walked through the dense amount of fog awhile until we finally came to Yukiko's Castle. I can tell Yukiko doesn't enjoy being back here after her kidnapping and seeing her Shadow self, but if Minato really is in there then we have to find him and get him out as soon as possible.

"I really don't want to go in there…" I heard Yukiko mutter.

I turn to her about to open my mouth to say something, but Chie had beaten me to it. "I know you don't, Yukiko. I don't like being here anymore than you do, but if Minato-kun really has come in somewhere around here then we have to find him."

"You're right, Chie. I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of someone's life…"

Yukiko and Chie look over to me, nodding. I look over at Yosuke and he grins back. I gave them all a small smile before I turn to Teddie. "You'll still be our support?"

"Of course, Sensei!" He exclaimed, hitting his chest, proudly.

I nodded at him before taking hold of my two-handed sword and running towards the red and black vortex. "Alright, let's go!" We went through the vortex and came to the first level of the castle which was coated in light pink walls and a red carpet floor with a gold trim.

It felt strange to be back here after a whole month from the event that took place here. Though with Minato's life on the line ... we have to come back here and save him and then go save Kanji. I'm still unsure about my theory on Minato being a Persona-user, but if he is ... he'd be a great help in our battles; especially if he's got some type of experience with using a Persona in a battle more than we do.

I can see why he didn't say anything...

He wouldn't have known if we were Persona-users either since we were so quiet about it. Though now he can probably help us ... if he is one...

Our group ran through the long hallways, checking every room we came across to find the stairs and also to see if Minato was hiding in any of the rooms. What was odd was that … there weren't any shadows around.

Had Minato taken care of them already?

"Sensei, I sense a shadow!" Teddie exclaimed from behind us and we all turned to him.

"Where Teddie?" I asked him, curiosity etching into my voice, but it sounded more determined than anything else.

He looked as though he was in thought before he pointed upwards and we all looked at the roof. "It's up on the last floor where Yuki-chan was … and it's a strong one too." His expression suddenly changed to fear as realisation hit him. "Someone's in that room too!"

We all looked at each other in worry as it hit us that only one person would be up there. "It's him, right?" Yosuke questioned his own question and I nodded at him.

"It is. We should get up there before he gets hurt," I told them.

We finally found the stairs for the first level and continued through the hallways, searching for the stairs to get to our trapped friend. We may have only known him a week or so, but the guy has really grown on us during the short time we've known him. He may not talk much and is quite blunt with his words, but he seems to care a lot about those around him. I can tell that we've also grown on him too which is why ... we have to save him!

As we came to the second last floor it still boggled our minds of why there were no shadows around.

"Do you think … Minato-kun took care of them?" Chie asked me and I just shrugged my shoulders as we reached the last staircase.

"I don't know. How could he if he has no weapon," I told them. It seemed the only plausible answer, but if he really _was_ a Persona-user he could use that. However it seemed even then there was a limit to how much you could use your Persona.

I let out a long sigh as we finally reached the top floor and saw the large red double doors open a crack. I look to the others and they nod, following me over to the doors and pushing them open all the way.

What we see before us was certainly shocking. Minato was standing before a large Shadow in just a jacket, pants and with no shoes. He must've fallen in when he was about to go to bed. He was breathing heavily and was stumbling a bit. He must've gotten no sleep at all since being here.

This proves that he knows something about shadows and how dangerous they are along with possibly what a Persona is.

"Minato!" I call out to him; making him turn to us. His eyes widen slightly at seeing us, but then he frowns.

Why's he frowning?

We're here to save him.

"I was right. You guys _are_ a part of this…" he stuttered out.

"Dude, we have to get you out of here. It's not safe here," Yosuke tried to reason with him, but before the girls could grab a hold of the exhausted Minato; the doors behind us closed shut. We all whirled around in shock. "What? Dammit!"

"It looks like we have no choice, but to face this shadow…" I heard a groan of irritation from Yosuke as he got his own weapons ready.

"Just when I thought we could get Minato out of here and then come back tomorrow for Kanji! This place reeks of traps!" Yosuke exclaimed as his Magician Arcana card appeared before him and he sliced it. "Jiraya!"

"Minato, get behind us! It's going to get dangerous if you stay there!" I call to him, making him turn to us. His mouth opening a little and staring at Yosuke's Persona before following my order; however hesitant to do so.

I did notice one thing before he obeyed my order. He was clutching his jacket like it was a lifeline.

Was he wounded or ... was he hiding a weapons from us?


	7. Persona Invocation

**_I have already decided what Persona Minato will have and I knew from the moment I started this story what it was going to be. It will change later though. Persona 4 follows Yu's journey to find the 'Truth' while this story just adds Minato into the mix along with maybe some Persona 3 characters added later on. If you do not like what I put into the story then I apologise because these decisions are final and I am not going to be changing anything. I like my ideas the way they are and I'm still new to the franchise so I'm keeping it as easy for me to write as I can. So if you want something in this story ... I'm sorry to say I won't add it in unless it's something I'm already planning - or I like the idea._**

 ** _Also, I said in the first chapter this could be seen as an alternate universe from the timeline the games take place in since Minato/Makoto/Protagonist 'dies' at the end of Persona 3. It'd be hard for me to explain HOW he survived without playing 'the Answer' first, so instead I'm telling you that this story is an AU type of story since it takes place with Minato being alive (however that's the ONLY difference). So, that means in this story - 'the Answer' didn't happen. I'm sorry, it took so long to explain that, but I was figuring out whether I should or shouldn't say anything and decided to since it'd be better to and probably less confusing for readers that way - but it'll be explained in a later chapter of what happened to Minato. So don't worry._**

 ** _I'm also nearly finished Persona 4. I'm up to December now and I'm absolutely terrified of what lies ahead😨 (the next dungeon)_**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Persona Invocation_**

 ** _Minato's POV - 05/18 Wed – Yukiko's Castle – Top Floor_**

I had wondered into this huge castle and up to the top floor before coming upon a Shadow. I hadn't even realised beforehand that no shadows had bothered to attack me before now. However now I was standing before one I was a little worried. This one looked different from the shadows I was used to seeing in Tartarus.

Then again … this whole place had a similar vibe as Tartarus, but yet it wasn't.

I know I fell into the TV, so where was I exactly?

I had wondered to the top of the castle to avoid any unwanted attention as well as to see if there was another way out up here. I was mistaken when I came face to face with this shadow. It wasn't overly big, but it wore a red outfit and cape; held a staff and looked … quite human. If it wasn't for the beady red eyes and sickening dark aura emanating from it then I would've thought it was.

This castle also looks like something conjured up in someone's thoughts.

An escape haven or just a childish fantasy...

I growled to myself in a low voice as I clutched my jacket tightly, "Just when I thought I didn't have to deal with anymore of you…"

I was about to take my only weapon out of my jacket when I heard the doors behind me open; turning, my eyes widen slightly at seeing who was there. It was them; Yu and the others.

They actually came to find me?

A slight frown sat on my face as I lay my eyes on them. I now know for sure they know more than they're letting on. Yu obviously thinks the same about me.

A slight smile spread across my lips; thinking about this.

Well, if my theory is correct … then they'll need all the help they can get…

"Minato!" I heard Yu call and turn my head back to face them.

"I was right. You guys _are_ a part of this…" I let what was on my mind out. They all looked confused; however it seemed to not last long as worry seemed to replace it quickly.

I noticed Yu was the only one that seemed to keep eyeing me.

I guess he does have his own suspicions after all…

I noticed Chie and Yukiko by my side, grabbing my arms and pulling on them as Yosuke pointed to the exit. "Dude, we have to get you out of here. It's not safe here," Yosuke tried to reason with me, but before the girls could help me move; the doors behind us closed shut. We all whirled to look at the door in shock. "What? Dammit!"

"It looks like we have to face this shadow…" I heard Yu mutter out from beside me; making me look over to him in surprise. How'd he get there so quickly? My eyes then lowered to the two-handed sword in his hands and widened. How'd he get that sword here?

A light groan of irritation came from Yosuke as he got his own weapons ready for the fight. Seriously, where do they keep them hidden? They live in a small town, so it would be easier to notice than trespassing on a school at midnight.

"Just when I thought we could get Minato out of here and then come back tomorrow for Kanji! This place reeks of traps!" Yosuke exclaimed as a Magician Arcana card appeared before him and he sliced it with his weapon, spraying blue and white sparkles everywhere. "Jiraya!"

The girls had let go of me by now as they got in a line beside Yosuke. My eyes staring in silent shock at Yosuke's Persona; which was hovering above his head. They don't need evokers to summon a Persona?

That's the first time I've seen a Persona-user do that before...

"Minato, get behind us! It's going to get dangerous if you stay there!" I heard Yu call to me, making me turn to him.

My mouth opened a little; hesitating to follow someone else's order before I did as he said. After all I _was_ in the range of fire and wouldn't really be of use to them without a weapon of my own. I walked around the group and stood behind them until I noticed a small mascot-shaped bear standing beside me.

He looked up at me with big black eyes and a large smile on his face. "Hi there!" He gave me a short wave before sticking his hand out towards me. "I'm Teddie! What's your name!"

I stared down at the bear's hand or 'Teddie's before glancing back at him with a suspicious look on my face. "What are _you_ exactly?"

Teddie took his hand away from me and looked down at the ground with sad eyes. "I doesn't know…"

I stared at him with a bit of sympathy in my eyes. He reminded me of someone I knew. How he didn't know about his past and wanted to create bonds with people until he realised what he was. A long sigh left my lips and I gave him a small smile, putting my own hand out to him.

He looked back up at me, noticing my smile and hand. "Sorry. I'm not used to seeing things like you. However … what you said…" My eyes lowered to the floor. "…they reminded me of a friend I had…"

"You had a friend like me?"

"You could say that," I told him. The bear smiled at me and nodded before clasping my hand and shaking it. "My name is Minato. It's nice to meet you, Teddie."

Teddie's smile seemed to brighten after hearing my name. "It's nice to meet you too, Minato!"

"Teddie!" We both turned around to face Yu and the others to see them blocking with their weapons. A barrage of strikes came down on the group which I recognised as the move 'hysterical slap'. "What's its weakness?!"

Teddie seemed caught off-guard and stuttered for a moment, looking at the shadow before shouting, "It's strong! It doesn't have one!"

I gritted my teeth together as I glared at the shadow. That's not true. All shadows have weaknesses. You just have to find it and then exploit it.

"Well, we know wind and fire don't work on it!" Yosuke exclaimed as he blocked another attack.

"Have you tried ice or electricity yet?" I suggested to them, folding my arms across my chest. The four turned to look at me along with Teddie in surprise. I let out a long sigh and shook my head. How had they come this far without knowing that? Or were they just shocked I knew that? "If you exploit the weaknesses of the shadow you will be able to take it down."

"H…How do you…?" Chie stuttered out, but was cut off by Yu. "Don't question him. If wind or fire doesn't work then let's try our other elements!"

Chie nodded at what Yu told her as a card floated down in front of her; the same that happened to Yosuke. She swung her leg out and kicked the card as her own Persona emerged from behind her. "Tomoe! Bufu!"

I noticed Yu do the same, but the card floated into the palm of his hand and he instead crushed it; his Persona appeared from behind him too. "Izanagi! Zio!"

I watched with wide eyes in awe as the ice shards froze the shadow under its feet and the electricity hit it on point. It was knocked over and Teddie shouted, "That's its weakness!"

My eyes stared; fixated as the group ran at the shadow to finish it off. It reminded me so much of how SEES fought when I was with them; led them. I hadn't even seen a Persona since the final battle atop Tartarus and now I'm helping a bunch of newbie Persona-users. A slight smile spread across my lips at this thought.

I guess it was my own fault to get involved, but maybe … I wanted to feel the same way I did back then…

A sudden blast caught both me and Teddie off-guard as we looked back to the group. They were sent sprawling onto the floor away from the shadow. "Hey! Are you guys alright! What was that attack?"

I looked over to the shadow and noticed that it was glowing red and frowned. It had just used 'rampage'. A powerful attack. I always found this attack as an annoyance and even Akihiko said it was plain cowardice to send your opponent unconscious with one blow.

"Guys, Yosuke's unconscious!" Chie exclaimed, sounding panicked and pointing to a lump over by the wall.

"Yosuke!"

"W…What do we do?" Yukiko stuttered out, clutching her fan.

I noticed Chie start to bite her finger in fear; her calm and tough demeanour falling as she realised they could fall next. "I don't know! Yosuke's unconscious! We're a member short! And if that shadow uses that move again we're done for!"

"Chie, calm down," Yu tried to calm her down as Yukiko cast 'media' on all of them.

"How can I?!"

Yu looked down at the ground, breathing heavily. "I don't know. We can't retreat because the room is locked. Our only option is to defeat the shadow…" I noticed Yu's expression change; he looked worried yet also … stressed. I can tell he is not just from his facial expression, but his posture. He was leaning on his sword; staring at the ground in thought as though thinking about their next move. It's a position I've been in too often when I was the leader of SEES. I understand too well what Yu's going through.

I gritted my teeth together and stepped forward into the line; positioning myself at a safe distance from the shadow and in the line. The three currently still conscious looked at me in surprise while Teddie just stared.

"Minato, what are you doing?" I heard Chie question me.

My eyes glanced at her slightly; before my left arm went into my jacket and brought out the only weapon I have with me. I heard gasps from around me and smirked.

They thought it was real.

How cute…

"Is … that a … real gun?" Yukiko stuttered out. She sure does stutter a lot.

I shook my head at her, rubbing my thumb along the silver plating; the name of my old group still engraved on the gun. SEES. A small smile graced my lips as I held it fully in one hand and slowly lifted it to my head. "I'll show you … how it's done…"

"What are you doing!?"

"Minato-kun, stop!"

"H…Hey, isn't that dangerous…"

I opened my mouth; ignoring the shouts of those around me; allowing my mind to clear of any other thoughts except one.

My determination to fight.

Though I still felt a little apprehensive about doing this. It felt like the first time I put the evoker to my head.

The first time I had summoned.

I hadn't done this for so long I actually felt a little scared…

It felt like Death's strings were pulling on my finger; making me pull the trigger, but I knew ... the gun wouldn't do a thing...

It was a fake after all.

It did still bring up that fear ... of possible death whenever I held it.

Strange, how someone can change within a year...

I swallowed the lump in my throat, shrugging the slight touch I felt on my shoulder before letting out those words I haven't uttered in over a year. "Per...so...na..."

I pulled the trigger; the gun letting off a bang, forcing my head back. However I summoned the strength to move my head forward as I felt that familiar sensation of another form appearing behind my own.

"A Persona…" I heard Yu say behind me and I could tell that he was staring at my Persona in awe like the others possibly were.

"Orpheus…" I pointed at the shadow with a glare lacing my face. "…Tarunda."

My Persona spun around behind me; taking the harp off its back and strumming it. That move did no damage, but instead lowered the attack of the shadow, so the next time it uses 'rampage' it won't be as fatal.

"What did you do?" Chie asked me as I turned to her.

"I lowered its attack, so the next attack it uses won't be as fatal," I explained to her.

Her eyes widened in understanding; looking up at my Persona as it disappeared. I held the gun to my head, ready as the shadow let loose another earthquake of rampage. It wasn't as bad as the last, but since I wasn't in front the last time I wasn't as badly affected. I looked to Yu, Chie and Yukiko to notice that all three of them were worse off than how they were before.

Yukiko called up her Persona and used 'media' once more, but it didn't help them much. I looked over to the wall to see Yosuke had started to stir awake and Teddie was over by his side to help him just in case.

This is looking bad. My Persona only does fire attacks like Yukiko's, so I'm useless. I can only use the attack I just did unless I use 'bash'.

No, that won't work…

A groan caught our attention and we all looked over to Yosuke as he finally woke and saw me in his spot. "M…Minato! What are you doing!?"

"You were unconscious, so I had no choice but to help out," I told him in my usual placid tone.

"Help out! How!"

I let out a sigh and shook my head at his question. "What other attacks does your Persona know?"

I looked over to the one who had asked me that question; knowing that it was Yu. He wants to know to see how my Persona can benefit in this fight. "It knows fire attacks along with a few others."

"Minato has a Persona?!"

Yu seemed to completely ignore Yosuke's question as I was asked one instead. "Do you have any ideas on what we can do?" Yu asked me, his eyes narrowed in my direction. He could tell I knew more about shadows now that I've shown them I have a Persona.

Well, it would have to be revealed sooner or later. I would rather it be now when we're in danger than it be too late...

I took in a breath and let it out, shaking my head. "No. Sorry."

"Also why have you got a gun to your head?!"

"Yosuke, shut up!"

I smiled at the argument between Yosuke and Chie before we turn our attention back to the shadow. I pulled the trigger once more; hearing a cringe from Yosuke, but then a gasp as he saw my Persona.

"Holy shit! _That's_ how yours is summoned?"

I remained silent; eyes on the shadow before opening my mouth once more to command my Persona to attack. "Orpheus … bash…"

A gust of wind went by me as my Persona flew over my head towards the shadow. Its harp in hand and bashing the shadow into the red carpeted ground; creating small puddles of black ooze.

This familiar sight.

Orpheus bashing a shadow in…

Didn't … something happen after?

 _ **"We'll always be connected…"**_

My eyes widened as realisation hit me; making me drop my evoker in shock. That's why it felt so familiar. It reminds me of … _that night…_

My evoker clattered to the floor.

I clutched my head as pain coursed through it.

An all too familiar pain…

"Minato-kun!"

"Minato!"

My slow even breathing quickened until…

I screamed…

My usual blue eye with a greyish tint took on an entire blue glow. I fell on my knees, feeling my energy drain from my body. I looked up just as a loud roar echoed throughout the room and my eyes widened.

No way...

It couldn't be...

Before our eyes was the remains of my Persona; falling to the ground in white shredded pieces. In its place was a darker version with a huge sword in one hand; coffins surrounding its body connected by chains and an armoured body.

"D…Did that thing just rip Minato's Persona a part?" Chie's voice stuttered as her eyes stared up at the creature before us.

"How is that possible…?" I heard Yu mumble; also bewildered by the sight.

However before anyone could say anything else the creature that ripped my Persona a part came down upon the shadow. Its sword slicing directly through its head. An arm grabbed the shadow in a choke hold; squeezing it. Before it finally disintegrated into black ooze. The black ooze-like blood fell from the Persona's giant sword and hand. As soon as the fight finished it returned back to Orpheus before disappearing.

I could feel my wide eyes flutter, growing heavy with tiredness; trying to keep them open before I finally collapsed on to my side from exhaustion.

"Ryoji…"


	8. Bonds

_**This chapter may seem a bit rushed near the end because I had the first part written, but not the part after Yu takes Minato to his house. So you guys finally see another P3 character this chapter and also learn a little bit more about what happened to Minato. Not only that, but Yu gets another Social Link - happy days!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Bonds**

 **Yu's POV – 05/18 Wed - Yukiko's Castle – TV World**

I was in shock to say the least.

Sure, we had seen shadows, Personas emerging from shadows and shadow versions of other people.

But … never a Persona ripping apart another one as if to escape from the confines of a cage.

It just seemed so surreal…

Then again all of this did, but this was even more unrealistic than what we've faced so far.

Not only that, but it came out of Minato's Persona!

"D…Did that thing just rip apart Minato's Persona?!" Chie's voice stuttered as her eyes stared up at the creature before us.

"How is that even possible…?" I mutter out; also bewildered by the sight.

It was as if time slowed down as the shredded parts of Minato's Persona fell to the ground; replaced by this entirely new and frightening looking one. Unlike how Orpheus looked – white and grey; like he was the base image of Minato. A blank slate like Izanagi is for me. This one is black with coffins surrounding its form; holding a giant sword in one hand and armour was plating its entire body like a thick shell.

Not exactly a nice image to get into your head.

However before any of us could say anything else the creature that ripped Minato's Persona a part came down upon the shadow we had been fighting. My eyes widened in shock at the sheer force it put into its sword; slicing directly through the shadow's head. It's free arm grabbed the shadow in a choke hold; squeezing it tightly. Before it disintegrated into black ooze. The black blood-like ooze dripped from the large sword and the creature's hand onto the floor.

T…That certainly was brutal…

The creature soon, reverted back into Orpheus and disappeared among the usual white light we see when a Persona vanishes after use.

My mouth was wide open as I kept staring. Whatever that was … it was strong enough to take down a shadow we couldn't. It also came from Minato's Persona, so what did that mean? I clamped my mouth shut and took in a small breath, trying to calm my thoughts.

Just ... what is going on?

I turned around to face Minato just as he collapsed onto the floor, muttering, "Ryoji…"

I rushed over to his side along with the others. We had been so dumbstruck by what happened with his Persona we didn't even notice that he was exhausted. He had been fatigued before we even got here, but we had completely forgotten about that once the shadow locked us in the room. I think even _he_ had forgotten once the situation got serious. I look over to where the fight had taken place and cringe as my eyes glance over the black blood on the floor.

Does Minato know something about that creature that came out of his Persona?

And … who's 'Ryoji?'

 **Dojima Residence**

 **Evening**

Once we had Teddie's help with getting out of the TV World; we had all decided that it was too dangerous for Minato to stay at the inn tonight. Yukiko would explain to her Mother why one of their guests wasn't coming back tonight while Yosuke helped me carry Minato to my Uncle's place.

He was exhausted after all, so I was hopeful Uncle will let him stay for the night to re-cooperate.

It was only fair we help him ... he did in fact reveal something vital to us...

Once we had gotten to the house I opened the door and heard the familiar, "Welcome back!" from Nanako.

I saw her sitting over in the lounge area, watching TV as usual. When she noticed Yosuke with me with Minato's arms around our shoulders. It was like we were dragging his unconscious form up the stairs and not really helping him. I noticed Nanako get up from her cushion on the floor and follow us up the stairs to my room in the house.

"Big bro, what happened?" she asked, curiosity shining in her eyes as Yosuke and I lay Minato on the couch in my room.

I looked over at Nanako with a smile on my face. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Nanako." She tilted her head, still giving me a confused look. Maybe I shook change the topic or ask if Uncle won't mind? "Do you think Uncle can let him stay the night?"

Nanako looked over to Minato's unconscious form; noticing his light breathing from his slightly-parted lips before giving me a smile. "I'll ask him when he gets back from work!"

She hurried off back down the stairs once she heard the Junes theme song come on, humming to herself as she left. I chuckled and looked over to Yosuke as he cracked his neck. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. Hopefully Minato will be better by tomorrow to come to school."

I nodded at Yosuke, walking him downstairs and to the front door; waving him off. "Bye Junes-boy!" Nanako called from the lounge causing us to turn to her.

Yosuke gave a small smile of appreciation. "Daaww! That's so cute! At least someone appreciates Junes!"

"Just go already…" I said, pushing him out the door and causing him to stumble a bit over the front step.

"Alright! You don't have to push me, man!"

I waved to Yosuke as he walked off down the street; as I was about to close the door I noticed my Uncle with another man coming up from the other side of the street.

He's already here?

That was quick…

Once they came to the house Uncle Dojima stopped at the door, surprised to see me standing there. "Yu, what are you doing?"

"I just had Yosuke help me with something. I had to kick him out before he could start spouting nonsense about Junes," I replied, giving my Uncle a wry smile.

My gaze turned to the other person with my Uncle and frowned, slightly. He had white hair that was cut quite short along with grey eyes. He wore a similar suit like what Uncle Dojima wore. I thought that Adachi would be with him again not someone completely new.

Is this guy a detective too?

I moved aside for my Uncle and this new person to come inside, closing the door behind me. "Dad, you're home!" I heard Nanako exclaim and looked over to her as she rushed over to Uncle. "Big bro brought home a friend of his. He looked tired and hurt though..." Her eyes went downcast after she told him this.

I swallowed once I noticed Uncle's eyes on me with suspicion on his face.

Oh boy, here it comes…

"I thought I just saw that Hanamura kid leave?" Uncle questioned me.

What is it with him and interrogating me? Can't I bring a friend over to rest for the night?

"He was really exhausted today and I decided to let him stay here instead of going back to the inn," I tried to explain to my Uncle, a hint of nervousness making it's way into my voice.

" _YOU_ DECIDED! YU THIS _MY_ HOUSE!"

I winced at the yell caused by my Uncle and looked to Nanako; seeing her looking at the two of us with fear and confusion in her brown eyes. No, she looks like she's going to cry again. "Why are you two fighting? Big bro brought him over because he was hurt…" Her eyes went downcast and I swallowed.

A silence poured in through the room and I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. After that little spat I feel like maybe Minato shouldn't stay here.

I looked to Uncle Dojima as he grunted and frowned at me before finally sighing. "Fine. I don't want to be seen as the bad guy here since he's injured. Just make sure it's only for tonight."

I nod at my Uncle to give him my answer as quick as possible, so as to end the conversation.

A groan from the stairs caught our attention and we all turned to look over there.

I have a pretty good idea who that would be...

"Ugh! Yu, what is up with the yelling?" I heard the voice of Minato; his voice sounded drained, tired and when I turned in his direction all I saw was an irritated Minato standing in the doorway; rubbing his head. "If was passed out you should've just taken me back to the inn at least then there'd be no racket…"

"You should be thanking me that I brought you anywhere," I replied, smartly.

Minato just glared at me before sighing and leaning his head against the wooden pane of the doorway. "Whatever. My head hurts too much to bother complaining."

I noticed Minato's grey-blue eyes drift over to the white-haired man; eyes widening and his position straightening up as they both stared at each other in shock. "Akihiko-Senpai?"

I looked at the two in surprise, but before I could say anything Uncle beat me to it. "Sanada, you know this boy?"

The man; I now know as Akihiko turned his gaze to Uncle Dojima and nodded. "Yes." His gaze turned back to Minato. "He was a year below me in my senior year at Gekkoukan High."

I looked at Akihiko and then at Minato in shock. "Wait! That makes no sense!"

I noticed Minato's eyes close as he rubbed his forehead, brows scrunched together in pain due to his headache. "What a pain…"

"Dojima-san, how about we talk about this sitting down?" Akihiko asked my Uncle; who turned to face him and nodded.

We all walked over to the lounge area and sat down at the small table; Uncle had sent Nanako up to her room, so as she didn't hear anything she didn't need to.

I looked between Akihiko and Minato with confusion and shock spread across my face. If Minato went to school with this man then … what year would that have been? If it was a few years back he should be out of school not attending.

Ugh! This makes no sense!

Why would he keep something like this from us?

"Yu, I think you should leave as well," Uncle told me and I stared at him.

"What? Why?" I exclaimed.

"This most likely doesn't involve you."

"I'm his friend, so this very much does!" I stopped myself from saying anymore.

I've never shouted at anyone … let alone family.

I guess I just feel a little ... offended on why Minato didn't tell us any of this...

Then again everyone is inclined to keep their own secrets ... that means Minato is too...

I saw Uncle's eyes look at me for a moment before going back to Minato. "Fine then. Your name is Minato, correct?" Uncle questioned Minato, getting into interrogation mode.

This doesn't look good…

"Umm … Dojima-san, maybe let me do this." Uncle looked at him for a second and grunted before getting up and walking outside onto the balcony, taking out a cigarette pack from his jacket pocket as he went.

A sigh escaped Akihiko's mouth and he looked at Minato. "Why didn't you call and tell us you were awake?"

Minato's head lowered at the question and he shook his head. I looked to Akihiko, confusion still etched on my face. "What do you mean 'awake'?"

He looked at me with surprise in his grey eyes. "He hasn't told you?"

I shook my head at his question. "There's a lot I don't know about him."

Akihiko looked to Minato as if asking for permission; giving a heavy sigh he looked away from us with a slight frown. "Go ahead. It's better if _someone_ knew anyway."

Akihiko nodded his head and turned his head towards me; I noticed that Uncle had been leaning against the glass door so that he could hear the conversation more clearly.

Akihiko took in a deep breath before he finally began, "You see, I'm from the graduation class of 2009. Minato transferred to Gekkoukan in the April of that year, staying in the dorm with us. At the beginning of 2010 he succumbed to a wound he received in an accident he had received ten years prior that took both of his parents lives. He was in a coma that whole year … until now." Akihiko explained the whole story to me.

I could tell he left bits and pieces out.

That story certainly sounded fake to me, even my Uncle looked like he didn't believe it.

Did … Akihiko know about Personas?

If so then he knew the real reason behind the coma.

That would mean he knew just as much as Minato about Personas and shadows.

Maybe even more…

I looked over to Minato; who still had his face turned away from us. "So, you were in a coma for a whole year? But … if that's true then you would be legible to not go to school anymore."

This made Minato finally turn his head towards me and gave a sigh. "I wanted to make sure I learnt my fill before I went into the big bad world."

I heard a light chuckle and looked over to Akihiko; his arms folded as he shook his head at Minato. "You always cared more about studying then anything else."

"It kept my mind off of a lot of things."

"Sure, it did. You just hated spending time with people." A small smile spread across Akihiko's face. "But you've certainly changed from the first time you came to the dorm."

"Yes, whatever, Senpai…"

"Just as close-lipped as ever."

Minato kept his lips firmly shut after that comment and stared at the table. Uncle came in shortly and looked at Akihiko. "Sanada, we have some paperwork to look through, remember."

"Right, Dojima-san."

"And don't bring any of that protein crap into my office!"

"Sure, sure…"

I looked confused at this statement as I watched the two leave the room, but heard a small chuckle and looked towards Minato to see him stifling his laugh. "Senpai still drinks that crap…"

A small smile spread across my face at seeing Minato's own smile. I hadn't seen him smile before. I had only seen him angry or just his usual placid gaze. "Hey, that guy." This caused Minato to stop and look at me, shocked that he had been laughing in front of someone. "You know him, so does that mean…"

Minato nodded at me with a wry smile crossing his face. "He's a Persona-user, yes."

My eyes widened at this and I stared at Minato. Just how many Persona-users did he know? And how much experience did he have compared to us. I have so many questions right now, but I should start with something simple.

"How much of that story was true?" I asked.

Is that really a simple question?

Minato blinked after hearing my question, scratching his head in thought. "I would say … half. He didn't mention Personas or shadows because he didn't know you knew and with your Uncle listening it would sound crazy." The look in Minato's eyes suddenly changed in the light of the room, darkening slightly. "The way shadows appeared two years ago was different to how they do now."

I stared at Minato and swallowed.

The way shadows appeared two years ago was different to now?

What does that mean?

"What do you mean?"

Minato just groaned and rubbed his head, falling back onto the floor. "I'm exhausted after today. Can we leave it for another time?"

I bit my bottom lip, watching as Minato got up from the floor and looked over at me in confusion. "So … I'm really staying here tonight?"

I blinked and got up from the floor as well. "I'll get you a few blankets, so you can just sleep on the couch in my room."

"That's sounds comfortable…" He really is blunt with his humour. I guess that's what makes him such an interesting guy. We know nothing about him and yet … we're getting to know him bit by bit.

It's like we're really becoming friends with him.

A flash covered my vision and I stopped, momentarily.

What? It's happening again…

 **Thou art I … and I am thou…**

 **Thou hast established a new bond…**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth…**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Death Arcana…**

The Death Arcana…

The card disappeared into a bright blue light, spreading around me and my eyes looked over to Minato; his gaze on me with a slight frown.

"Why are you staring off into space?" he asked me, sounding annoyed.

I shook my head and gave him a slight smile. "It's nothing. Come on."

I walked past him, grabbing my head and looking at the floor. What did this mean? Usually the Arcana given to someone has something to do with their personality or something, but Minato … hasn't got anything to do with Death.

I looked back at my new friend.

Or … is there more to him than we realise?


	9. Living With Determination

_**As you've noticed I do in fact read my reviews and I do know that Akihiko reacted rather calmly when he found out about Minato last chapter. But I always saw Akihiko as a level-headed and always ready for a fight kind of character until a challenge came up they weren't ready for - the decision at the end of Persona 3 which really showed everyone go through some type of development as well as resolve. Akihiko is probably more reckless than Mitsuru, but he's as level-headed as her which is why I made him react that way. He also couldn't give away too much information since Dojima was around along with Yu. However I will in fact make Akihiko react differently here; I won't break his character, but just try and make him look out for a friend.**_

 _ **People were also asking about couples. I said a few chapters back that I wasn't sure yet and I still am. If I did add them in they wouldn't be the main focal point; the story and character development will be. It will probably be only slight hints, gags and mentions about the subject. I think the only one that will have a couple will be Minato I don't think Yu will as this is just the beginning of his journey and I mainly want to focus on his Social Link with Minato and so on. If there is going to be a couple it will be the ones I had in my own play-through of the games - Minato/Yukari and Yu/Chie. I was going for Yu and Naoto until I found out you needed max intelligence and courage to ask her out and that seemed like a pain to do, so I left it for another play-through. If you don't like these couples just remember that they won't be the main focus of the story and a story can be good without romance in it.**_

 _ **Someone also said that Minato is only ten centimetres shorter than Yu. Sorry, if I got it wrong, but I had to look at a few reference pics and videos for it. Minato is 5'8" on his profile and Yu is 5'11" on his; the same height as Rin and Yukio. So, I kind of referenced the height difference off of Rin and Yukio's as I'm REAL bad at math. Even then I still couldn't understand it so I just called it a head difference because Minato is said to be the shortest out of ALL the Persona protagonists. Math has never been my strong suit for that, but it's only a little mix-up on my part due to my poor math skills; like it has anything to do with the story at all.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Living With Determination**_

 _ **Minato's POV – 05/19 Thurs - Yasogami High – Early Morning**_

I had to stay at Yu's place yesterday due to how I had passed out after using Orpheus and … Thanatos had ripped him a part. Again. Why is this happening again? Thanatos shouldn't have come out of Orpheus because … Death isn't sealed within me anymore, right?

Is there something I'm not remembering from the past year?

I rub my head, groaning to myself. Yu and I were walking up the slope to Yasogami and he noticed what I was doing; frowning in concern. "Are you alright … Min…err…" He cut himself off, unsure whether to call me by my name or with his new discovery yesterday; 'Senpai'.

"Minato is fine, Yu," I told him, simply, rubbing my temple.

"You sure?"

I let out a deep sigh and nodded. "Yes. I've never really bothered with titles like that."

I glanced at Yu and saw that he looked a little surprised before giving me a nod of his own. "Sure, Minato…"

I gave him a small smile.

He still sounded unsure about my answer, but I would rather be called by my name.

I don't want to be treated any differently just because I'm older.

Since I had spent the night at Yu's we had dropped by the inn this morning so I could get changed; Yukiko had already left by that time. After I was done getting changed into my uniform I had grabbed my bag and we headed to the school.

My body still felt a little worn-out after yesterday; Yu and Nanako had both suggested I stay another day, but I declined the offer. One day was enough for me. I didn't want to overstay my welcome...

I've had worse after all…

A little exhaustion is nothing compared to … other things…

We reached the top of the hill and Yu waited for me as I panted; hands on my knees, breathing heavy. "You sure you don't want to head back?"

My gaze went up to him and I shook my head at him. "No. This is nothing…"

I stood back up and pushed on towards the school. I could tell Yu's eyes were on my back. He was watching me; keeping an eye on me to make sure I was alright.

I know that from the moment I unleashed Orpheus that Yu could tell I knew more about Personas than he did.

However I can't tell him anything right now…

They need to explain more of what they are doing right now to me before I explain my own side.

Maybe … I can get Akihiko to help out too…

Once we came to the classroom Yu opened the door and we both walked in and to our seats where Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko were already seated. When they noticed us approaching them they looked up and smiled; their expressions speaking many things and I could tell they were all worried about me, but seeing me here today it quickly changed to relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Minato-kun," Yukiko said, giving me a smile.

I nodded and walked around the group and to my desk behind Yosuke. I put my bag on the ground before finally turning my attention back to the group. "If you don't mind … I'd like to help you."

The four looked at each other; worry crossing each of their faces along with a hint of … fear?

I kept my frown plastered on my face as I eyed each and every one of them. Were they afraid I'd get hurt?

No. They knew I could hold my own after what I showed them yesterday.

Did ... it have something to do with what happened when Thanatos appeared?

They probably don't understand what happened and when people don't understand something that usually leads to them fearing it...

"Gee, Minato-kun, you helped us out after _someone_ was knocked out," Chie said, worry in her voice though it quickly changed to annoyance as she eyed Yosuke.

"It's not my fault I was the closest to the shadow!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Then don't get so close to it next time!" Chie shouted back before turning back to me. "Anyway, the final decision is really Yu's…"

I look at Yu with a raised brow and a slight frown crossing my face. He gave me a similar look back only his eyebrows were hidden by the fringe of his hair, so it was hard to decipher just whether he was glaring at me or not.

"Yu, I know you think I'll be in danger, but you guys are already in a dangerous world as is. You need the information I have," I told them; speaking in a way as not to give away too much.

Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko stared at me in shock before looking over at Yu. "What's he talking about, partner?"

Yu let out a deep sigh as he sat down in his seat beside Chie. "My Uncle came home last night with someone that Minato knew." Yu's eyes glanced over to me. "That person; Minato told me, is a Persona-user like us."

The group gasped, shocked at this new information and glanced between me and Yu. The looks on their faces looked like they were contemplating the information they had just received. It took a good few moments before Chie suddenly exclaimed, "If that's so then he can help us, right? We should let Minato join then!"

I looked to Chie; who seemed to have a giddy and excited aura around her while Yu was glaring at me with an aura of suspicion and reason. "If you join us along with that man last night then do you promise to tell us everything you guys know?" He outstretched his hand towards me.

I looked to his hand then to his glaring grey eyes. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head, before clasping my hand with his. "Sure. Just be sure…" I lowered my head, so that my blue fringe covered my entire face; hiding my eyes from view. "…not to take it lightly."

The others stared at me in shock; fearing what I possibly meant until Yu let go of my hand, deciding to change the topic from the sudden serious atmosphere. "Umm … you sure it's alright for me to call you by your name?"

"Yes. I don't want to be treated differently just because I'm older than you," I replied to Yu.

My response caused reactions from the other three in our group, causing them to turn their heads towards me with surprise on their faces.

"You're older than us!"

"Why are you still in school?!"

"By how much?"

A light groan escaped my lips as I rubbed a hand over my face. "Not that much. Just two years."

"YOU'RE EIGHTEEN!"

I covered my ears at the shouts, groaning.

This was going to be a _long_ day…

 **Junes Food Court**

 **Afternoon**

After school had ended for today we all headed to the 'secret base'. I still think the name is stupid. All it is just the food court of Junes. At least with SEES we had an actual meeting room, but then again we had help from the Kirijo group so I can't really hold it against them for this. They're just a bunch of high schoolers doing what they think is right.

Exactly what we were doing two years ago...

"I still can't believe you're our Senpai, Minato!" Yosuke exclaimed from his seat, making me frown.

"I told you. I'd rather be called by my name than any honorifics," I told him; earning me a nervous smile from Yosuke.

"Sure, man…"

"Well, now that's out of the way…" Yu turned towards me; looking ready to pummel me with questions. "…if you're going to help us we'll need to bring you up to speed on what we've discovered so far."

I nod my head as a 'thanks' to Yu. He gave me a small smile. However before he could open his mouth I heard the familiar voice I recently heard last night and turned around in my seat, "So, this is where you hang out now, Minato?"

I frown up at Akihiko. He was wearing the same suit he was wearing yesterday when I saw him. His hands no longer had any special tape on them for boxing or fighting meaning that he was taking whatever job he had seriously.

I thought he'd want to be a professional boxer not a police detective...

My eyes drifted to what he was holding in his left hand and stuck my tongue out in disgust. "I can't believe you still drink that stuff."

Akihiko blinked and looked at the cup in his hands before giving me a smile. "What do you mean? You need to drink protein to get muscles!"

"That's a load of crap."

A chuckle escaped Akihiko's lips before his eyes drifted to my new group of friends. His eyes catching Yu's before he looked back at me; a serious expression suddenly coming over his face. "Minato, I didn't know that you were in Inaba, so to come across you here was certainly shocking."

"I didn't know you were here either, Akihiko-Senpai," I replied, bluntly.

"Minato…" I blinked in surprise. Akihiko looked angry or rather … frightened. I hardly ever see the calm, battle-ready Akihiko like this. There must be something bothering him. "…you know of the murders in Inaba, correct?"

I nod my head at his question. "Senpai, what are you…"

"This time don't get involved." I stared at Akihiko in shock; my mouth open, eyes wide. He was telling me _not_ to get involved in something I was already a part of. "The police will handle it."

I frowned at him and stood up from my seat and glared at Akihiko. "I'm sorry, but I'm already waist deep in this mess." My eyes narrowed at Akihiko; brows furrowing. "I've been involved in this mess since I got off the train in Iwatodai."

My answer caused Akihiko to blink in shock. "Huh?" He pointed a finger at me and then scratched his head as though realisation had hit him like one of his punches. "Are you saying the murders … are caused by shadows?"

"HE KNOWS ABOUT SHADOWS!"

"SHUT UP, YOSUKE!"

I completely ignored the argument behind me and kept my concentration on Akihiko. Though before I could reply I noticed Yu turn his attention to us and open his own mouth to speak. "If I may break up your argument?" We both turned to him and he sighed. "If you know about shadows then maybe you can help us in our own investigation and we'll help you find the killer?" Yu's gaze went to Akihiko; eyeing him.

"But you're just a bunch of kids?" Akihiko complained, sputtering out the words 'kids'.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. "Senpai, we were practically their age when we had to do the same thing. What's the difference?"

Akihiko looked at me before looking to the ground; a frown plastered on his face. "Yes. You're right, Minato. If we could do it then so can they." His gaze came up to meet mine. "But they'll need guidance."

I blinked and swallowed and looked towards the group. The four of them were looking at both me and Akihiko with a combination of confusion and excitement. It may be because they'll get a new teammate and also with us helping they may not be as lost as they were before.

"So, I'll help you with my connections to the force and maybe come with you on my free periods," Akihiko explained to the group. "My name is Akihiko Sanada. I know Minato back from his old school. I was his senior."

"Another Senpai!" Yosuke exclaimed in shock. "I…It's nice to meet you Sanada-san! I'm Yosuke Hanamura!"

"Chie Satonaka!"

"Yukiko Amagi … it's a pleasure to meet you, Sanada-san…"

The last to introduce himself was Yu as he kept his eyes on us before giving us a small smile. "Yu Narukami. It's good to have some more help."

Akihiko gave the group a smile before that familiar determined grin spread across his face. "Now, what do you know?"

The four looked at each other before Yu nodded and turned back to Akihiko to explain what they knew so far, "All we know right now is that the method of murder is a world inside the TV. The victims are shown on something we know as the 'Midnight Channel' and then are kidnapped and thrown in a few days later. Once some time passes over here the shadows attack the victim that is trapped in the TV World; equalling in their death. How they end up back here or how the kidnapper kidnaps his victims is unknown to us right now."

Akihiko had an expression of disbelief on his face and looked like many thoughts were rushing through his head as he rubbed a finger over his chin. "A world inside the TV? That sounds unbelievable." Yu and the others looked worried; since they had just explained basically everything they knew.

Well, I guess that's true since it _does_ sound crazy.

But they don't know what _we've_ gone through…

What we've _seen..._

A long sigh escaped Akihiko. "After what happened two years ago … it really makes me judge the state of our world now."

"State of our world?" Chie questioned.

"What happened two years ago?" Yosuke piped up.

I waved my hand at their questions and looked back to Akihiko. "So, you'll help?"

Akihiko gave me a smile and pumped a fist. "Of course. I haven't used my fists in a good fight since boxing club. The force doesn't allow close combat all the time, so this will get me back into shape!"

I shook my head with a small smile gracing my lips. "I could've guessed that was your reason."

"What? Protein won't do it all the time! I need to work-out too!"

"Whatever you say, Senpai…"

"Oh!" I turned to look over at Yu as he stood up and looked at us as if coming to a sudden realisation. "Minato, since your helping us now … are you able to help us locate one of the victims?"

I blinked at this and frowned slightly. "My Persona can't track though, so I don't know how I'd be useful in that area."

Yu just shook his head and gave me a smile. "You said you knew someone similar to Kanji. Teddie can't locate him without a clue. You can give him that clue."

I blinked and shook my head, shrugging my shoulders. "Sorry, I only knew him for a little bit." My attention instantly went to Akihiko. "However I think Akihiko-Senpai will be a better fit for this than me."

This caused Akihiko to turn to me with confusion etched on his face. "Huh?"

"Someone has gone missing that looks like a punk; remind you of anyone?" I questioned the man standing beside me.

Akihiko stared at me; gaze moving away from mine before nodding his head. "Yea, it does…"

The grim expression on Akihiko's face told me he didn't want to think about that, but if it was to save a life he'd do it...


End file.
